The Other Sanderson
by classykazmiller25
Summary: What does it take to live as a traitor to your family? And what does it do to your mind? T for violence, smoking, launguage, and drinking. Slight Battlfield, and Metal Gear Solid. R&R!
1. Disciple 5

Hey guys, just for clarification, I don't own Modern Warfare or any of it's character's, except for my O.C.'s. This is a Story of Disciple Five, which is the two soldiers you rappel down to in MW2. WARNING: this contains spoilers.

"This is Disciple-5, no activity so far, over."

"Understood Disciple, we have lost contact with Disciple-4, be on the alert, over."

'**Well, that's just** _**perfect**_' I thought. We had lost many men after the "incident." I was there. I was there when they torched Ghost and Roach. And you know what I think of it?

I think that Shepherd _betrayed _them, not the other way around.

When you join Shadow Company, they expect you to follow every order to the letter, and no matter who gets hurt, _you get_. **The job**. _**Done. **_

_**But I for one, don't want to be an expendable pawn for that monster.**_

I checked my M1911A1, to find it's empty. I load it, then putting it in my thigh holster. ACR, loaded with a holographic sight. My knife was across my chest, blade pointing down. Wiping the sand out of my goggles, I heard a few yelps from above us.

'_**Well, HQ is already sending a search team. No need to call anything.'**_

I looked over to my partner, who held an M4 in his hands.

"Hey," I said. He looked over to me, saying "Yeah man, what's up?" I hesitated, then finally said:

"Why do we do this? Kill innocent people, destroy random buildings, why even listen to that maniac?"

He looked into the cave briefly, checking for anyone eavesdropping. Nothing.

"Well…I do it in hopes I can follow in the footsteps of my family. My Dad, his Dad, his Dad, and even_ his_ Dad, were all in a Special Forces unit. So, I picked this." He looked at me directly now.

"How about you?"

My eyes widened. "Oh…well, I wanted to get away from my past. Street fighting, drinking, smoking, you name it. I did it, and enjoyed it. Then, I when I was street fighting once, a man came up to me, saying he saw skill in me and said if I could beat him in hand-to-hand combat, he would let me join his 'group.' I did it, and he said I was in. That man, turned out to be Shepherd. That group, Shadow Company. So, now I'm here."

He shuffled, and then put a hand on my shoulder. "Damn, that's quite a history! Well glad to know I've got someone like that with me!" He patted my shoulder and went back to his position.

Suddenly, as I was going back to my position, I saw a shadow next to my partner. It looked like a…guy in a boonie hat…and he had a _knife. _I looked up, to see something unbelievable.

It was John, fucking, Mactavish.

He was rappelling down to us the whole time, and was about to slit my throat. I spun around and pulled out a knife of my own, slicing his rope. As he fell on his back, I noticed that my partner, Max I believe, was getting his throat stabbed over and over by Price.

Soap swung his legs around, and stood on his feet. I stabbed at him, but he sidestepped, kneeing me in the stomach. I doubled over, only to be punched twice in the stomach. I slashed at him 3 times. He dodged the first 2, but on the third I sliced him directly under his eye. He grabbed me by my chest, headbutting me before kicking me unto my back. I pulled out my sidearm, shooting him in the shoulder twice as I stood up. I stood over him, about to shoot, when Price barreled at me, knocking me unto my ass. He pointed a suppressed pistol at my head, and smirked.

I put my hands up, as if to block the bullet about to kill me. "Wait, please! I'll tell you anything, just please don't kill me!" I felt like a coward, begging for my life like this. But, I had to survive, so I could return home and try to start a decent life style. Soap and Price looked at each other, shrugged, and then Soap pointed his TDI Vector at me. "Walk."

I stood, and put my hands on my head as I walked into the cave. Taking a glance back at Max, I saw one of his hands laid out towards me, bloody palms and dead eye that seemed to burn into my very soul. One of my comrades was ahead, but they had me go to the left, avoiding a patrol coming along to check my station. Suddenly, when they were gone, may radio went off.

"Disciple 5-1, Disciple 5-1, do you read?" The guy by the T.V. heard, and then came over to investigate. "The hell-"

Soap then jumped out and stabbed him in the throat, not giving him even a chance to finish what he was saying. We snuck past a few more groups, and then saw 2 more soldiers come along. I recognized them as Alan and Dave, who were some on my closest friends.

"Okay, we shoot them on my mark. Three…"

Oh God no.

"Two…"

Please God, don't do this to me.

"One…"

Why?

"Mark."

Soap and Price shot them, blood spurting out of the wounds as they both dropped with a sickening _thud_.

"Clear, go." Price said.

We continued up, to see another SC soldier. I didn't know him, just knowing that he guarded this staircase without incident. Price sneaked up behind the cigarette wielding soldier, and slit his throat, the sentry gurgling as he was laid on the floor.

On my radio, I heard Disciple Six and HQ getting ready to breach in. Soap pushed me on the ground, and put his Colt M1911A1 to my head, holding a Vector in his other hand.

"Not. A fucking. Word." He hissed into my ear.

I nodded in fear, and listened to the sound of Disciple Six breaching in. They killed them all, and then Soap put me into a headlock, holding his pistol to my head. He went unto the catwalk, with me struggling against his grip. The SC fire team aimed at his head, but Price toke them all out with his Intervention. Letting me go, he pressed the gun into my back as we entered a cavern. A helicopter dropped some soldiers down, who were using riot shields.

Soap pushed me down, and shot at them, not seeing the SC CQC Specialist coming at him full speed. I looked at the ground, seeing a Desert Eagle. I pulled back the slide, aimed, and fired- at the SC soldier. He fell, landing in front of Soap.

Soap looked back at me, and then tossed an MP5K to me, saying "Aye, so you've joined the party. I nodded, and then emptied the whole magazine at the pilot of the chopper, sending it to the ground in a fantastic array of flames and shrapnel. I saw a smoke cloud , and watched bursts of bullets fly out of it.

I shouted to Price and Soap: "Watch my position, I'll take them out." I ran into the fray, with my hands waving above my head. "Hey, I found them!" They stopped shooting and looked my way. "Where are they?" I thought, then pulled out my M1911A1. "Well, I know where you're going. _To Hell_." I shot him, as well as the 5 five others around. "Clear!" I yelled to the duo.

They came out, weapons at the ready. I picked up a SCAR-H and pulled the bolt back. "Alright, let's do this!" As we advanced further through the cavern, we saw that the server room door was sealed.

"I got this," Soap said, pulling out a door charge. He planted it, and stood next to me, now holding a UMP in his hands.

With a huge bang of the charge, we jumped into the room, shooting anything that moved. Then, we saw why this room why sealed. Because all around us ready to blow in the next 30 seconds, were about 3,000 pounds of high explosives.

"Oh fuck, we're screwed!" I said as I looked at the monitors for the bombs. Pulling back the slide of my sidearm, I unloaded a magazine into the door locks. The doors opened, giving us a chance at escape.

We sprinted out, breathing becoming winded as we reached the outskirts of the camp.

BOOM!

I was thrown unto my back, ears ringing with the explosion. We rushed through the burning wreckage; killing any dazed or wounded survivors we spotted. As fresh reinforcements flooded the landscape, we fired on the commandos mercilessly, pressing forward until we reached the dock.

With Soap driving, and Price being a gunner in addition to me, we swerved past other boats, riddling them with bullet holes as a Little-Bird AH-6 strafed at us with it's .50 caliber machine gun. RPG'S whizzed by as reached the waterfall, flying off and crashing into the water below.

I slowly got up, my left arm broken like a twig. I used my teeth to cock my sidearm, scanning the desert landscape for any signs of life. Then, I spotted Price wrestling with an SC commando. I shot the commando, and then walked up to Price, holding out a hand to him as I kneeled down. "Need some help?" He nodded, and then grabbed my hand as I hoisted him up. Then, I heard the sounds of someone fighting in the distance. We went to investigate, to see Soap lying on his back with a knife in his chest, and Shepherd aiming a .44 at his head. Then, Shepherd looked up to see me holding Price.

"Traitor." He said.

I smirked, saying, "I guess I am."

He aimed his revolver at me, and fired. I was knocked unto my back, with Price lying beside me. I was groaned as I felt the bullet take its toll on my body.

"And for what?" Shepherd asked as he pointed his hand-cannon at me. "Well, I guess I'll never know." Shepherd said as he cocked he weapon.

"Hey ugly!" I heard someone yell. Shepherd turned, to see Soap supporting himself against a hatchback, holding the 6-Inch knife in his hand. "Catch."

Soap flung the weapon, impaling into Shepherds left eye. He fell, stone dead.

Helping us up, Soap helped drag us to Nikolai's chopper. It was over.

"So, you guys still don't know who I am, eh?" I said to the three. They looked at each other, then Price finally said "Not a bloody clue." I pulled off my helmet and balaclava, so they could see the resemblance to my deceased brother. "My name is Jonathon Sanderson, and Roach is my brother.

THE END


	2. Under The Apple Tree

Or is it? Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy lately, and have actually tried writing but tear it up and try again. Now, without further a due, let's get back into The Other Sanderson!

"What?" Soap winced as he sat up to look at me, before falling back down unto the medical bed. Price seemed angry, if anything. He was probably just pissed he couldn't put a slug in my noggin. As for Nikolai? He simply smiled, nodding as he flew the chopper.

The craft was silent, except for the beeps of Soap's I.V. I simply sat up, my wound receiving a new wave of pain with every pump of blood through my veins. Finally, Price pointed a finger at me.

"**You're lying**."

His eye's pierced me like a knife, but I remained steady.

"**He never mentioned a brother before**."

I looked into Price's eyes, and simply replied:

"**Just because the world didn't see Shepherd die, doesn't mean he's still alive**."

The skeptical look didn't leave his eyes. He simply smirked and put out his hand.

"I."

"Want."

"Proof."

I smiled now, and reached into my breast pocket, and pulled out 2 things: dog tags, and a note.

The tags, I tossed to Price, letting him read it for note, was a military authorization that read as so:

_As of this day, Gary and Jonathon Sanderson will be admitted into the following military branches respectively; Task Force 141 and Shadow Company. As requested, they shall now work jointedly. _

_From,_

_Simon Riley_

Once I had finished reading the note, I looked up at Price. He clutched my tags in his hands tightly, with a single tear coming down his face. He nodded, and then tossed the tags back to me, which I put in my chest pocket, as well as the note. Soap was unconscious, and Nikolai simply stayed silent as he flew.

Then, I laid my head down on the chopper's bench, and went to sleep.

Flash-Back: 12 Years Ago

"John, John…JOHN!" I lazily open one eye with a yawn, and finally see whom was there: it was Gary. He was on one knee, shaking me to get me up. I was propped up on an apple tree, right in the middle of Yonkers. It was 2 weeks before Christmas break, with it just starting to snow. I was tired, and just wanted to sleep after another shitty day of school. But, we needed to get home, before it got dark and it snowed us in. He put his hand out "Come on bro, let's go home." I nodded, then grabbed his hand. He pulled me up, and we began walking the 5 blocks home.

Present

"Wake up, F.N.G! It's time to get your ass kicked!" I opened my eyes, but instead of Gary, it was a brown haired woman with emerald green eyes that shined like diamonds in a mine. I stared dumbly, not knowing what to say.

"Hey… you okay?" I snapped back to reality, with her having a confused expression on her face.

"Um, erm, um…" was all I could say. Finally, I said "I'm Jonathon Sanderson, but you can call me John or Nails." She smiled, and said "I'm Abigail Hill, but you can call me Abby or Freeze." She put out her hand out.

I blushed, and shoke it. She looked down at my chest, then winced as she saw the bullet in my chest. "Um," she pointed at the hole in my chest. "Doesn't that need medical attention?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I guess." She nodded awkwardly, and pointed to a building with a red cross on it. "If I were you, I would head in that direction." I shrugged, and simply said " Alright, I'll go."

Then she began to walk, but turned again. "One more thing: head to the assignment booth!" I nodded, and began to walk there.

_"Ahhh!" I said, stretching as I straightened my back. It felt _great _to have that round out of my chest, and now I could finally take a break in my room. I walked to the booth, and then knocked on the table. The attendant turned around, smiling as she handed me my room key. "Um…okay?" I said in confusion as I toke my key.

I looked at the key, which read floor 3, room 16. I toke an elevator there, and finally found my room. I slid the card, and pushed open the door, to find a bed, television set, and a mini fridge. I opened the fridge, to find a 6-pack of Heinekens and a note. I opened and toke a sip from my can. I read the note, which said this:

_Dear John,_

_Welcome to Task Force 141! You are now a member of Black Arrow Squadron, and shall begin weapons training tomorrow at 1345 hours!_

_From, _

_Black Arrow Squadron_

"**Oh shit…"**

I said, falling unto the bed.

_**I sucked at this kind of stuff.**_


	3. Broken Bottles And Switchblades

Hey guys, you know the drill, I still don't own MW2… By the way, I prefer reviews to PM's, and will accept a male and female O.C! I need:

* Name

* Call-Sign

*Age

*Attire In The Field

*Attire In The Base

* Skills/ Professions (Sniping, CQC, Etc.}

* Attire for profession {If Necessary}

* Weapons In Base

*Weapons On The Field

*Weapon's For Profession If (Necessary)

* Anything Cool

I'm sorry for my random updates, but I haven't had much time to do anything lately. Most action will be in the flashbacks for now, and if you have read The Outsiders or seen the movie, these may sound familiar. Well, let's go!

* * *

I began to lazily get up, covering my mouth as I yawned. I shuffled to my bathroom, looking in the mirror with a pretty much blank face.

'_Damn John, you look like hammered shit' _I thought to myself.

Even with my earlier visit to the medical bay, my left arm was still in pain, and I have a slash from my temple to just under my eye socket from my 'friendly meeting' with Soap a few days ago. As for my chest, it was pretty okay now.

I had no guns, no armor, and no TF141 training. I was the older brother of a deceased and beloved soldier, from the wrong side of the war. I didn't get to meet my squad yet, and wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Well…except for 1 person…

_Abby._

Oh, the green eyed beauty stole my heart the second I saw her. Her long brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back, and she was in my squadron. I had heard she has once dated Ghost, and was now kind of…depressed…

But if that was true, she definitely didn't show it. She was amazing in everyway, and I couldn't help but think about her b… I mean, her eyes. They were just short of emerald's. I can't wait t-

"JOHN!"

I jumped at the sudden noise, but then composed myself. I pulled on my balaclava and grabbed my only weapon: a KA-BAR knife. I put it in my chest holster.

I opened the door, to find Soap standing there, holding a suppressed M4A1. He looks at me up and down, then smirks.

"You look like you came to win."

I nodded, then said "I hope I do." He chuckled, and said

"Come on, let's go to the training area. It's time for you to meet The Squad." He began to walk out the hallway. I followed close behind, trying my best to ignore the death stares from the soldiers around me.

* * *

"Jonathon Alexander "Nails" Sanderson." Scarecrow said, reading from a pre-rehearsed sheet.

You are now a trainee in the TF141 Black Arrow Squad. You will be tested for these skill sets: Speed, CQC, Sniping, Stealth, and most importantly, your weapons of choice. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah."

Scarecrow then gave me a sheet of paper which read:

Speed: Scarecow

CQC: Freeze

Sniping: Macmillan

Stealth: Soap

Explosive's Handling: Self Assessment

I smiled, then turned to my squad, who simply stood with there weapons of choice.

"So, who's going to teach me first?"

They all looked at each other, and then Scarecrow came forward.

"Let's run."

* * *

"On your mark."

"Get set."

"GO!"

I began pumping my legs, flying down the track with Scarecrow just a few feet in front of me. He never faltered, remaining at a steady pace as he sprinted just in front of me.

Even as I felt the lactic acid begin to lock my muscles in place, I continued to run. Scarecrow was now about 10 feet in front of me, pretty much jogging, while I was running with jagged breaths.

I continued to fall back, until in an attempt to get closer to Scarecrow, my legs intertwined, launching me like a rocket.

I fell on my face, before tumbling a few feet forward, and landing on my back.

A few seconds later, Scarecrow kneeled beside me.

"Well…I think it's clear that you failed." Scarecrow said.

I signed, and said "Don't remind me."

He smirked, the helped me up to my feet. Speed was _off_ the list.

* * *

"You sure about this John? I can give you the wooden knife instead." Abby said, offering it to me handle first.

I shook my head. "Abby, I can handle myself just fi-"

She stepped up to, pressing the blunt weapon into my chest. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

I began to sweat nervously, and backed away. "No Abby, I didn't mean tha-"

She stood in a fighting stance now, pointing the blade down. "Come on kid, let's go!"

I threw a punch at her, but she ducked, kneeing me in the stomach. I doubled over, but stood up, only to be round housed in the head.

However, when she came at me with the knife, I side stepped, grabbing her arm and flipping her over.

She flipped back on her feet, punching me in the chest. I stumbled, but threw a punch into her stomach.

She fell on her back, but I tried to elbow drop her…and missed. She rolled out the way, causing me to bruise my funny bone.

As I began to get up, she held the blade to my neck.

"If this was real, you would be dead right now."

I smirked, then flipped her over, pinning her to the ground. Now, I held the KA-BAR to her windpipe.

"Well Abby…you shouldn't waste time bragging. _It could get you killed_."

I stood up, then offered my hand. She toke it, and then said "You passed."

* * *

I walked to the sniping booth, but Macmillan put a hand up.

"John, you don't need to take this test. You already proved to me you're a great sniper."

I cocked my head, then asked "How do you know?"

He laughed, then said "Your steady hands, the way you carried your self, the fact even I couldn't hear you coming behind me just now, all proof."

I smiled, then saluted. "Thank you sir."

* * *

"Stealth. John, you will be issued a silenced tranquilizer version of the M9 Beretta, a stun rod to represent a KA-BAR knife, 2 nine-bangers, and 1 flash bang. There will be various members of TF141 who will be in Shadow Company fatigues who will have SPAS-12's with tazer shells and stun rods of there own. You must make it to the extraction point without being knocked completely unconscious. Are you ready?"

I slide in a magazine of darts, and then said "You know it!"

"GO!"

I ran into the complex, scanning the training area. There were 2 soldiers who's backs were facing me, talking about football or something. I fired a dart into both of their backs, running past their sleeping bodies and going down the staircase in front of them.

I stunned a commando at the bottom of the stairs, and continued running past the cargo boxes that made up the environment. I jumped and slide down one, tranquing yet another soldier.

I pulled out a nine-banger and tossed it into the next room up ahead. It went off, confusing the five guys inside. I rolled in, putting one guy into a headlock. I shot the 4 others, then shot my shield in the head.

I dropped him on the floor, and sprinted out, shooting a commando outside of the room. Finally, I saw the objective: a red flag on the ground. I sprinted for it, shooting the 3 guys guarding the flag.

However, as I closed in on the objective, I heard a gunshot.

_BANG_.

I felt a prick in my back, and turned around to see Soap holding a Mosin-Nagant.

"You did good mate, but you were still somewhat sloppy. However…I'll let you pass."

I fell to my knees, then raised my hand. I stuck up my middle finger, and finally said

"Fuck you, ya muppet…"

I fell on my face, and went unconscious.

* * *

I walked into the armory, and looked at the array of weapons in front of me. Shotguns, pistols, machine guns, you name it; it was there.

I grabbed a KSG, Five-seveN, a long barrel, red dot sight, KA-BAR, and 2 M67's.

I attached the barrel and sight to my shotgun, and shoved a 6 round tube of slugs into it. I put a 10 round magazine into the sidearm, then put the Five-seveN and KA-BAR into their respective holsters. And lastly, I hooked my grenades into my vest.

"Just run in there and try not to look stupid." Dash said smugly, crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes, then put my KSG on my back. I pulled out my Five-seveN, and cocked it, as well as pulled out my KA-BAR.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Soap bellowed.

I sprinted into the training room, looking at the timer.

_Targets: 8_

_Time: 30:00 sec._

I fired two shots at the first target, jumping over a hurdle as I shot another two bullets at the next upcoming target.

I shot the next target in the same fashion, and chucked my knife at a target that was way above my head. My eyes returned to the timer.

_Targets: 4_

_Time: 17:51 sec._

I threw a grenade into the air, and shot it, sending the shrapnel at two targets. I shot the next upcoming target, and then threw down my now empty pistol. I looked at the timer, and my eyes bulged in surprise.

_Targets:1_

_Time: 5.13 sec._

I jumped and slide on my back, pulling out my KSG.

_CHIK-CHIK!_

Pumping the action, I aimed steadily at the next target, holding the shotgun with just one hand.

I quickly glanced the timer one last time.

_Targets: 1_

_Time: 2.86 sec._

Finally, I fired a Sabot type 4 slug into the metal cut-out.

_BANG!_

Suddenly, right after my victory, I felt a sharp pain in my right temple. I fell unto my back, and everything went black.

* * *

Flash-Back: 12 Years Ago

Me and Gary continued walking home, not really saying much as we walked. However, as we reached the 3 block mark on our walk, a Blue Mustang rolled up next to us.

5 guys and 1 girl came out, each of them with their own different kinds of scowls. I backed up a few inches, steadying my stance into a more intimidating form.

"Hey bitch," The first boy began, looking directly at Gary. "What the fuck is an ugly mutt like you doing out of the shelter?"

I gritted, and narrowed my eyes, my knuckles whitening as I clenched my fists tightly.

"What the fuck did you just say about my brother?"

The dude smirked, and said nonchalantly "You said worst things to my girlfriend yesterday, ya little prick. Now apologize to her, and I'll think about _not_ bashing your teeth in."

"I didn't-" I began, then I realized what was going on. I had been talking to that girl yesterday, and she must have lied to her boyfriend so she could get a show... the little bitch…

"You slu-" I started, but the guy stepped in front of me. "What did you say to girlfriend?! That bad mouth is why you're in this situation in the first place! Now I'm gonna say it one last time: apologize."

"If it's a fight you want," I began. I grabbed up a bottle, busted off the end on the chain link fnece next to me, tossed it to Gary (who promptly caught it), and flipped out a switchblade_. "Then it's a fight you'll get." _I looked back at Gary, who had a scared but determined look on his face; he was gonna fight for sure. As for the girl…she had near by fainted now.

Two guys came at me, two at Gary, and one stayed by the girl's side. I ducked past one, and slashed one of the Socia's across the chest. He stumbled backwards, but ran back towards me with a blade of his own. I punched him in the gut, only to be tackled from behind.

_Damn…forgot about the first guy._

I began to get pummeled by all 4 of them, as they decided to leave Gary alone. I tried to get up, but was met by a fist or kick everytime. Blood began to flow from my nose, and one of my eyes began to swell.

"JOHN!" Me, along with the other guys, all turned to where the voice came from. I saw Gary supporting himself on the fence. Then, he chucked the bottle at the girl's boyfriend.

I silently prayed it would just hit him in the chest, or the leg. Of course, it hit him in the face, shattering and slicing his eye open. He fell down, cursing all the way.

_For once, that kid has some fucking aim…_

Gary pulled me up, and we began to sprint away from the brawl area. Usually, this would just be brushed off.

But for that guy, it was personal. He thought we had picked on her girlfriend, and now we had humiliated him in front of his whole group. I wished I could say this was over with.

_But you can bet your ass, this wasn't the last we would see of those guys. No, fucking, way._


	4. Pipe Bomb's And Blue Mustang's

Do I really need to continue reminding you guys? I don't own MW2! I will be presenting the winners of the O.C. contest in Chapter 5. Also, so my first few chapters isn't all about just training, I will have flashbacks of Gary and John watching each other's backs with lethal force! Let's continue this story!

I began to open my eyes, raising my head weakly off of the weapon's training floor. Once my vision cleared, I saw all of the squad who had been supervising standing over me; Scarecrow, Dash, Soap, Freeze, and Macmillan.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked, wincing as my temple throbbed.

Everyone looked at each other, and then burst out laughing, rolling on their sides and holding themselves up on the walls around us.

"Y-y-you really don't know?!" Dash asked, holding her sides in pain as she laughed.

I shook my head in pure confusion, still not understanding what was going on.

Finally, Soap stepped up. "John, when you used just one hand with such a powerful weapon, you connected with your right temple, and collapsed unconscious. You've been out for about half an hour."

I turned red, realizing how stupid I had been. I mean, seriously! A KSG with just one hand? Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Abby put her hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, at least you were able to finish in time! Half the other muppets here couldn't do what you did, at least!"

I managed a smile, and high fived her.

However, Soap walked up to me yet again, his facial expression still somewhat blank.

"John, you still have another task…bomb diffusing."

While the others stood mortified, I simply smirked and pulled my fingerless gloves on a bit tighter.

"Let's get crackin!"

"Alright John," Scarecrow read, reading from yet another pre-made piece of paper. "You have 1 minute and 30 seconds to disable this bomb. You only have to disable one; as on the battlefield, you only have 1 chance. This is a practice stinkbomb, which will explode after the time limit is exceeded or you cut the wrong wire. Are you ready?"

I held my KA-BAR and tweezers in my hands, and nodded at Scarecrow.

"GO!"

I began getting to work, carefully opening the bomb with my tweezers. I saw the 3 wires inside; green, blue, and red. I cut the blue and red at the same time, replacing their outlet's instantaneously. I effective cut out the green wire, then heard a buzzer beep. I looked at the timer.

_Time: 1 minute 13 sec._

_Status: Disarmed_

I had already done it within a minute, and didn't even break a sweat whilst completing the task. I walked out, dropping the tweezers next to the bomb.

I was met by a mob of high-five's and fist bumps from not only Black Arrow, but other various squads of TF141.

"That, was awesome." Abby said. She had been around here for about 2 years, so she must have seen loads of these tests.

I smiled, and said "Thanks."

* * *

I walked back to my room, preparing to go to sleep. We had gone to the bar to celebrate (I'll do a Christmas one-shot for that later. ), and it was well past 12:00.

I unlocked my door, and walked in, to see a paper on my bed. I read it, nearly dropping it in happiness.

Name: Jonathon Alexander Sanderson

Call-Sign: Nails

Age: 26

Assignment: Black Arrow Squad

Attire In The Field: Tan CIRAS Vest, ACH, Balaclava, Chest Holster For Sidearm, Chest Holster For Knife, Boots

Attire In The Base: Balaclava, Light Kevlar Vest, Artic Camo Pants, Boots

Skills/ Professions : Sniping, CQC, Bomb Disarming

Weapons In Base: M9 Beretta, KA-BAR, 2 Nine-Bangers

Weapons On The Field: KSG-Red Dot Sight-Long Barrel-Sabot Type 4 Slugs, Five-seveN, KA-BAR, 2 M67's, 1 Nine-Banger

Weapon's For Profession : DSR-1, Glock 20, 2 Flash Bang's

Attire For Profession: Ghillie Suit, Boots.

'_Finally, you can call yourself a part of this place'._ I thought to myself.

I hung up the paper of the wall, and then went to sleep.

* * *

Flash-Back: 10 Years Ago

I put some more nails and glass shards into the iron pipe, screwing on the top. I carefully fitted a fuse, and put the pipe-bomb on the desk. It was the second I had made, with Gary taking care of the Molotov cocktails instead.

After we had fought those Socia's, they had been after us for months. Chucking bricks, jumping us, and flinging bottles of their own at us. However, Gary and I never realized just how serious these guys were.

Those bastards…they burned our house to the ground, killing Mom, Dad, and our 12 year old brother Dylan. Me and Gary flead, hotwiring the nearest car and driving away from there.

Of course, those guys were able to track us down. So now, we went on the full-fledged offensive. We were armed, and would kill of necessary.

However… neither of us had ever come close to doing such a thing.

"Gray, pass me that P226." He slid it to me, and I grabbed a small flashlight, as well as a roll of duct tape. I taped the light unto the gun, and did the same to a Glock 20, but this time with a laser pointer.

As of now, we had 2 pipe-bombs, 2 molotov's, 1 tactical P226, 1 tactical Glock 20, my throwing knife, and a pack of cigarettes.

I tossed the P226 to Gary, and pulled back the slide of the Glock.

"Come on bro, we've got to go." I said to Gary. He nodded, then helped to put the explosives into a bag. I put the knife in my pocket, and began to leave after Gary. I turned back, and grabbed an object in an oil cloth, putting it in my belt's waist.

After leaving the warehouse's basement, I threw our explosives into the back seat. I waited for Gary to enter next to me, and after he closed the door, I began to drive.

Gary pulled out a pack of Kools, and put one in his mouth. He offered me one, which I gladly toke. I lit up my mine, and gave him a light as well. Resting my pistol in the cup holder, I continued down the black road ahead.

Then, I saw a pair of two headlights far behind us, and they gradually became bigger and bigger, before I realized what they belonged to: Blue Mustangs.

I sweat dropped, and my grip on my pistol began to tighten. I checked the magazine, to find all 10 rounds to be inside. I looked out the window, for bullets to whiz past me.

"Yup, that's them alright!" Gary said, pulling out his heater. I aimed outside the window, and shot at the car. The bullets bounced off the hood, not injuring anyone.

I reached back into the bag, and grabbed a pipe bomb. Lighting it with my cigarette, I flung it at the Mustang that hung back the farthest. My throw was true; breaking through the window.

After just a few seconds, it exploded, destroying the Blue sports car. It flipped and tumbled backwards into the night. I fired 4 more rounds at the other car, only to hear one of the most disdainful sounds ever.

_CLICK! CLICK-CLICK!  
_

I was all out of ammo, with Gary being at an awkward angle to shoot. Just then, as we came by an intersection, I saw a pair of headlights fly at us. Slamming into the back, we spun and spun until we crashed into a tree on the side.

* * *

I slowly stirred, looking out the shattered windshield. We had been T-Boned by a 3rd Mustang, and now my left elbow was fractured. Gary was either unconscious or dead, blood running down his face.

Both Mustangs were outside, the first one having it's 4 passenger's exit whilst holding switchblades, and the second revving up a few feet behind.

I reached behind my belt's waist, and pulled out what was in the oil rag; an Executioner Pistol. I drew back the hammer, and jumped out, shooting at the first 4 Socia's who stood in front of me.

_BANG, BANG BANG!_

The 4th was now running, but I showed no mercy now. They had tried to kill not only me, but my little brother. Even worst, they killed my parents and youngest sibling.

I flung the knife into the back of the guy's throat. He fell on his knee's, and held his throat as blood gushed out of it. I walked behind him, and hence the name of the gun, executed him with a shell to the back of the head.

The leader, who had only one good eye from our fight 2 years ago, was squirming in pain on the ground, saying curses as he tried to reach for a Browning Hi-Power on the ground.

I kneeled next to him, then whispered in his ear "Your girlfriend was lying from the beginning." His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open in shock. Then, I stood and pointed the gun at his head, pulling the trigger in satisfaction.

_BANG!_

I walked back over to Gary, who was still out cold. I grabbed our bomb's, Gary, and the P226.

The 3rd Mustang had long since sped off, but the first was still here. I laid Gary down gently in the back seat, and put the explosive's in the passenger seat, holding the tactical handgun in my hand as I sped off into the night,


	5. Depot Detonation And Suicidal Sacrafices

Hey guys, no O.C.'s so far, put it's still on the table. Check out the story The Love Of A Ghost by OleSwissMiss, it's like an unofficial prequel to this! I still don't own MW2, but I'm still gonna write! Well, it's time for me to shut up and get to the story!

* * *

"Alright Black Arrow," Soap began, pointing to the map in the war room.

"Your mission is to destroy this weapons depot; it will give us an advantage in the fight against Makarov. Once you attach the explosives to the boiler room, get the hell out and detonate the bombs. Only then can we extract you; the area will be to hot otherwise. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yes Sir!" and "Got it Soap!" followed. He nodded, and walked out.

To be perfectly honest, I was scared as hell. This was first mission for a few months, and my skills were a bit rusty now. But still, I went to my room to get my equipment.

* * *

I put on my field outfit, and put a DSR-1 on my back. I slid in a slug tube into my KSG, pumping it as I put two more tubes on my thighs holsters. I slid a magazine into my Five-seveN and put it in my chest holster. 1 extra mag in my vest, and a KA-BAR on the other side of my chest. Finally, I hooked on my 2 M67's on my chest.

As I left, I stopped by the mission assigner board to see our specific tasks.

Nails and Macmillan: Sniping

Nails and Scarecrow: Explosives

Dash and Freeze: Close Quarters Support

Dash and Scarecrow: Infiltration

Soap and Freeze: Team Leaders

I walked back to the war room, to see the rest of the squad waiting there. Me and Scarecrow each grabbed a 2 packs of C4, before we left to go to the chopper.

* * *

"Alright," The helicopter pilot said once landed." "We're 80 yards from the Depot. That's as close we can get without being spotted. Get off here and radio us when your done, alright?"

We either nodded or said "Got it!"

We got off, and the chopper flew off to the base.

We all moved forward to the base, with me and Macmillan readying rifles once we hit the 45 yard mark.

I decided against the Ghillie suit; instead wearing my usual fatigues. I looked through the scope of the DSR-1, watching two Russian soldiers on a smoking break.

"Nails, take the one on the right, I've got the left." Macmillan said, tensing on his M21.

I nodded, then increased the zoom on the soldier.

"On 3." Macmillan said.

"1."

I pull back the bolt.

"2."

I lower myself into a prone position.

"3, fire!"

I pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying into the Spetsnaz's head.

Me and Macmillan repeated the process a few times, before the entire outside of the complex was littered with bodies.

I put my rifle away, and toke out my KSG, aiming straight down the Red Dot Holographic sight as we began to get close to the door. I pulled out 1 of my C4's and applied it to the door. We a backed safe distance away, and I pressed the detonator.

_BOOM!_

We rushed in; the closest soldier's getting peppered by our rounds. The other's scattered, grabbing for their own weapon's of choice.

I rolled to the side and toke cover behind a flipped desk, pumping my shotgun and aiming forward to see a Russian in a red beret hiding ahead. I fired, sending a well placed slug into his chest. He slumped, dead as a rock.

I pumped my shotgun again, killing 3 more before I ran out of ammo. I crouched down behind some more cover, only to see it was occupied by an enemy soldier.

He attempted to stab me, but I grabbed his hand and force to the knife into his stomach. He doubled over, a red pool darkening his fatigues. The room was now empty, dead tango's all over the ground.

I carefully opened the door, only to be met by a fist to my face. I crumbled to the floor, stopping a knife that was just inches from my throat. I kicked him off of me, and pulled out my Five-seveN. He jumped up and tackled me into a wall. I kept getting punched before finally grabbing my pistol. I pressed the barrel into his lower chin, and fired bullet into his skull. He fell, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

I stood and brushed myself off, before aiming my pistol down the dark corridor that faced me now. I looked back at the rest of the squad, who also changed for their close range weapons.

I dashed down the hall, firing 2 shots at the first soldier who came out. I pulled out my knife as well, slashing another Ruskies throat open. I grabbed a 3rd tango as a human shield, as another Spetsnaz open fired with a Skorpion. My meat shield toke about 6 shots, and I put 3 into the torso of the 4th.

My team left about 16 guys dead, and now we were nearing the objective.

I traveled down the stairs, chucking my KA-BAR into a soldiers neck and shooting another who had run up to help his partner. I retrieved my knife and reloaded my sidearm as I continued towards the boiler room.

Macmillan and Soap were already there, with 4 guys lying on the ground. Scarecrow, Dash, and Freeze were somewhere behind me. I pulled out my last C4 and applied it to the boiler tank.

"Alright, let's go!" Soap said, putting a fresh magazine into his M4 SOPMOD. I pulled a grenade from my webbing, chucking it up the staircase. I shot it in midair, sending shrapnel into the 4 guys who were waiting for us on top.

Me, Soap, and Macmillan all went up, back tracking past the carnage we had left behind from before. We met up with the others outside, where Scarecrow had also set a charge on the generators on the 2nd floor.

* * *

Once we were a safe distance from the Depot, me and Scarecrow both pressed our detonators.

CLICK! CLICK CLICK.

A small explosion erupted from the second floor, but no explosion that was supposed to destroy the depot. I pressed my detonator again.

CLICK! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!

My detonator was red, meaning it was out of range.

Just then, about 100 Russian's all came out, firing their various weapon's in our general direction. We toke cover, firing back at the platoon. But it wasn't enough; we would die first.

Then, I noticed Scarecrow strapping a C4 charge to his chest.

My eyes bugged, and I pointed a finger at him.

"Scarecrow, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your asses, now run!" He said, sprinting towards the depot. He flanked the giant force, running straight in. A few gunshots erupted, some from his glock, others from the AK's the Ultranationalists were using.

I jumped forward to help Scarecrow, but Soap held me back, dragging me to the extraction point.

"SCARECROW!" I yelled, fighting against Soap's grip.

_Beep._

_BOOM!_

The base went up in flames and smoke, simultaneously smoldering as it sank down.

"NO!" I screamed running towards the base to save Scarecrow.

The whole team tackled me to the ground, pulling me back to the rendevous area.

Then, as I lost consciousness, it really hit me.

_Scarecrow was dead. Vaporized. And I couldn't have saved him. He sacrificed himself for the mission, and did it out of his own will. _

_**He was a hero.**_


	6. Suicide Attempts And Acoustic Guitars

Hey Guys! I not excepting O.C.'s at the moment anymore, but I have other fanfics that I'm planning to write after this is done. So, keep em for later, I'll try to use them! And my story's may get a Battlefield feel, as I have been watching more clips of it for my fics! Now let's get to it!

* * *

"And on this fateful day," Soap said, facing our squad. " We will respect the death our team-mate James Dorian, who, without his valiant sacrifice, would have left us all dead."

_You killed him._

I turned my head at the sudden sound, but ignored it, listening to Soap's speech.

_You killed him, you selfish bastard._

I looked around again, but I still didn't see who said it.

_You killed him! You killed him!_

All of a sudden, I fell on the ground, clutching my head in pain as my head felt like it was about to burst.

_You killed them, you killed them both!_

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I screamed, aiming my voice at the ceiling. I sprinted out the war room, where we were burning a shroud for Scarecrow.

_You killed him, it all your fault!_

The voice seemed to follow me, repeating these things. Slowly, I began to believe it.

_It's my fault, I killed both of them._

I ran down the hall, up the stairs, and barged into my room.

I opened my drawer, and grabbed 4 things: an M9, my KA-BAR, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter.

I holstered my weapons, and put a cigarette into my mouth, lighting it, and toke a drag on it.

I walked to over to the elevator, and entered, pressing the down button to the shooting range.

_Yeah…a little shooting should calm my nerves…_

I entered, and pressed the start bottom, putting it on the highest difficulty.

The targets popped up, and began to slide around, going from one area to another.

_BANG BANG, BANG BANG!_

I fired 4 rounds at a few advancing targets, before pulling out a grenade. I tossed it into the air, shooting it in mid-air.

It sent a few pieces of shrapnel into my legs, but I ignored it. I emptied out 5 more rounds, and chucked my knife into one of the melee targets.

I didn't even bother to take it back out as I emptied my last rounds at the last target; and missed.

_Attempt Failed._

_**You failed, you failed you, you failed!**_

I slumped down, and looked at my empty M9.

_Your like this gun; empty and useless._

I shoved a single round into the chamber.

_But with a little bit of hope…_

I put the gun to my temple, pulling back the slide.

…_**You can do something right…**_

I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

_BANG._

I slowly opened my eyes, to see I was still in the range, with a smoking gun in my hand.

I looked up, and saw her:

_**Abby.**_

She had smacked the gun out of my hand, and was now beginning to break down.

Finally, I found some words to speak.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

She shook her head, and replied. "I've lost to many people; Ghost, Meat, Roach, Ozone, Royce, Rook, and now Scarecrow. For you to commit suicide without a real reason? I couldn't live with that."

"No reason? No reason? Roach died hating me!"

"Remember when he pulled me to the side, right before the gulag?"

"Yeah? So?"

"He told me how he hated me, and I didn't even deserve to call him by his real name, that he was Roach now, that I had left him without support! And he died feeling that way, and there's nothing I can do to fix it! Nothing!"

"John…I'm sorry… but you can't let your past hold you back! I did that, and… and…"

Abby came close, and then, began to cry. She fell into me , and went to sobbing hysterically.

"I c-c-can't bear to lose you John! I couldn't l-l-live with my-s-s-self!"

I hugged her, and rested on her on my chest, saying "It's alright, it's gonna be okay Abby…"

We both walked out, and I put a cigarette in my mouth, lighting it as Abby began to regain her composure.

* * *

I went into my closet, getting out my new outfit; a black ballistic helmet, a black Kevlar vest with TF141 in white caps on it, a new olive drab short sleeve shirt and pants. I put it on, along with my boots.

I began to walk out, but grabbed 3 things; a pack of cigarettes, my lighter, and an acoustic guitar.

I smoked on one cigarette, and slung my guitar over mu shoulder.

After asking a few people where Abby was, I finally tracked down where she was. I turned it she was by herself on the deck that overlooked the sea.

I nervously walked there, strumming my guitar with every step. I walked out, and finally came unto it.

I cleared my voice to get her attention, and she looked at me. I took off my helmet, pulled out my cigarette, and after brushing back my hazel hair, I began to sing and play:

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,__  
__Sitting, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars__  
_

She began to stand, and I blushed in response. However, I just kept on going.

_I see this life like a swinging vine__  
__Swing my heart across the line__  
__And my face is flashing signs__  
__Seek it out and you shall find__  
__Oh, but I'm not that old__  
__Young, but I'm not that bold__  
__I don't think the world is sold__  
__I'm just doing what we're told__  
__I feel something so right__  
__Doing the wrong thing__  
__I feel something so wrong__  
__Doing the right thing__  
__I could lie, could lie, could lie__  
__Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_I watched as she began to come closer, and pulled her close, still singing as the heat in my face got hotter and hotter.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,__  
__Sitting, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be counting stars__Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,__  
__Sitting, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

She hugged me, and then looked into my eyes, smiling. Then, I couldn't contain myself anymore; I leaned forward and kissed her.

She recoiled at first, put then fell into me, all the tension, all the pain, all the anger in me, melting like butter.

We hung there for what must have been ages, but to me, it still didn't feel long enough. I let go, and put on my helmet and pulled on my guitar. Then, I left her, along with the rest of my cigarettes and the lighter.

* * *

I carried Abby to her room bridal style, my arms around her waist and torso. I opened her room door, and then laid her down in bed, kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Wait." I turned, to see Abby was sitting up in her bed, her eyes somewhat sleepy.

"You don't have to go yet."

I pulled off my helmet, unholstered my M9, and took off my boots, resting them all on the floor.

I laid down beside her, wrapping my arms around her. Then, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, quietly moving off the bed as to not wake her up. I got my stuff, and walked to my room. I checked my watch, which read 4:36 a.m.

I went into the bathroom, picking up my razor. I began to cut the whisps of my beard and moustache, washing it off with some after shave.

I gripped the sink's edges, looked my reflection in the eyes, and said out loud:

"You need to change, and fast."


	7. Fatal Falls And Explosive Crashes

Yeah, just about 1000 views! And a nice, long, 3000 word, action-packed chapter! By the way bros, I am redesigning my character somewhat, and for you guys who entered your O.C.'s, be ready to see them in action!

* * *

I got off the computer, and printed out my new papers. I read them over, nodding as I looked them over:

* * *

Name: Jonathon A. Sanderson

Call-Sign: Nails

Age: 27

Primary Weapon: M4, Aimpoint M2 sight, Adjustable stock

Secondary Weapon: SPAS-12, Close Quarters Stock

Side-Arm: M9, Laser-Sight

Weapons In Base: P226, KA-BAR, 2 CQC6 Throwing Knives and Nine-Banger

Close Quarter Weapon: KA-BAR, 2 CQC6 throwing Knives

Grenades : 1 M67, 1 Nine-Banger

Attire: Black Ballistic Helmet, Black Kevlar Vest with TF141 printed on it in white letters, Fingerless Gloves,Olive Drab Short Sleeve Shirt, Olive Drab Pants, Black Digital G-Shock Watch, Black Rothco GI Boots.

* * *

I smiled, then folded it into my pocket. I grabbed my P226, knives, and a Nine-Banger, running into the war room.

"Alright, we have 2 new members." Soap said, holding two papers in his hand. "They'll be coming in a few minutes, so be ready."

He handed me the papers, and left us, the squad crowding around me to see them.

* * *

Name: De'Andre Brown

-former U.S. Army ranger, African American, Low buzzcut, 6'4, Dimmed Blue Eyes-

* Call-Sign: Axel

*Age: 28

*Attire In The Field: Army digital pants with shin guarding and holster, olive drab long sleeve rolled up with U.S. Patch and ranger patch also with arm guards and fingerless gloves; Adaptive colored baseball cap (backwards) with headset and ballistic sunglasses.

*Attire In The Base: White polo shirt tucked, blue jeans with handgun holster, baseball cap forward with headset and sunglasses.

* Skills/ Professions: reconissance and transport (land)

* Attire for profession: same as on field

* Weapons In Base: M16A3 with U.S. Holographic and M9 modified with laser sight.

*Weapons On The Field: same as base with the addition of a SUAV drone.

*Weapon's For Profession: N/A

* Special Devices: small quadrotor loaded with airsoft and general distraction device, has maximum range of 100m.

* * *

*Name: Josephine "Joe" Tyler

* Call-Sign: Ace

* Weapons In Field: USR, USP .45, NR3 Knife

* Weapons In Base: MP5 Laser-Sight, Glock 18, NR3 Knife

* Attire In Field: Baseball Cap, Woodland Body Suit, Black Kevlar Vest, Boots

* Attire In Base: Gray Sweat Shirt with black T-Shirt, Skinny Jeans, Black Boots

* * *

Name: Lachlan Power

Call-sign: Kid

Age: 19

Attire In The Field: Full Face Blank Balaclava, Splitter Body Suit, Boots

Attire It Base: Hoodie, Jeans, Sneakers

Profession: Medic

Weapons At Base: Remington model 870, M1911A1, CQC6

Weapons On The Field: AEK-971, M1 Trench Knife, P99

Anything Cool: He is a proffesional hacker.

* * *

"Okay," I said. "So we have 3 new recruits for our next mission. Sounds good, we can cover more ground."

Soap came back in, with a 2 men and women coming in behind him.

"Team, this is Axel, Kid, and Ace. You know the drill, let em feel welcome."

He left alone with these 3, the trio scanning their surroundings.

"So…you were a ranger De'An-?"

"Firs off, it's Axel, and it was fine, I guess. Nothing much to say."

I turned to Joe.

"How about you?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, and replied "I was in the SAS for a few years… but, I rather not talk about my past…"

Kid waved, and asked "How are you with a computer?"

I shrugged, and replied "I'm an okay hacker…but I'm pretty rusty…"

He smiled, and said "I'm a great hacker!"

I nodded with a smile, and gave them each their papers. They pocketed them, and then we heard over the loud speaker:

"Black Arrow Squad, report to the war room, immediately!"

We all rushed there, as to not get Soap angry.

* * *

"Alright, so we know who else is pulling the strings with Makarov."

"Who?" I asked, stepping closer to the map.

"His name is Solomon, and he has the whole PLR at his disposal. As of now, we are fighting two countries. Understand?"

We all nodded, waiting for further instruction.

"You have to enter the building, get the information on their battle plan on the flash-drive. Take the exvil, and get out of there. We will have a few marines join you; Henry Blackburn, Clayton Pakowski, and David Montes. Also, we have tracked down a few members of TF141 to help us: Worm, Rocket, Chemo, Robot, and Zach. Now go!"

* * *

I shoved in 6 shells into my SPAS-12, putting 6 more on the side magazine. I strapped it on my back, before shoving a round into my M9 before putting it into my thigh holster. I put 2 mags into my vest, and loaded my M4. I strapped my grenades to my chest, and put my watch on, setting it to Russian time. Lastly, I put a pack of cigarettes into my pocket, as well as my lighter.

I heard Solomon was responsible for killing hundreds of marines in just a week, and that Montes was nearly killed by him. This just pissed me off, and gave me more reason to kick his ass. I put on my dog tags, as well as my cross necklace…I would need to believe God was going to really take care of me.

* * *

"Okay, this is the plan." I said to the squad. " Blackburn, Pac, Freeze, Axel, Zach, Kid, and Ace, you come with me east . Macmillan, Chemo, Dash, Rocket, Worm, Robot, and Soap, you guys go west. We'll meet up on the 6th floor. "

"Now, when I was with Shadow Company, we did a few exchanges with Makarov, so I know a thing or 2 about how he operates. There will be a few decoy targets on the outskirts; they will be either soldiers who volunteered to sacrifice their lives, or civilians forced to let themselves die. We need to ignore the-"

"Why?" Axel asked. "We should kill them just the same."

I shook my head, and replied :" The reason why we will ignore them is because they have snipers watching them. If one of them dies, the snipers will know there's a problem. That will blow our cover, and probably get us all killed. So: Soap and I will take turns marking the snipers, and either Mac or Ace will take them out. Once that's done with, we fight our way to the meet up point, and I get the data on Makarov my USB, while you guys get Solomon's on yours."

"Finally, we go to the exvil on the roof, and kill any resistance we meet along the way, decoy or not. If we pull this off, we will have a huge advantage over the enemy. Pull out!"

We went to the hangar, and got into the chopper.

* * *

"Alright…stop!" I said, putting up a fist. My team hid in the foliage, with Soap's group advancing to my far right.

I pulled out my watch, and reflected a light to distract the guard.

"Mark!"

Ace fired a single round into his head, taking out the sniper.

I aimed it at the sentry tower that sat outside of the base's perimeter.

"Fire!"

Ace shot this one in the chest, dropping him like a bag of dirt.

Then, I heard an unexpected shot.

_BANG._

Zach stood in confusion."What was tha-"

_SHLOOK!_

A bullet fly right between his eyes, killing him instantly.

That's when I realized:

_He was a decoy._

"Fuck, run for cover!" I screamed, running out of my hiding place.

The others ran ahead, ducking into ditches and behind pieces of broken concrete.

But of course, a chopper showed up, and I had no where to hide.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I yelled, dodging rounds that flew between my feet.

Chemo stood, and pulled an AT4 from his back. He crouched, lining his sights up with the flying vehicle. He fired a rocket at it. However, not before the Hind D got a chance to pepper him with bullets.

_FWOOSH, BOOM!_

The burning shell crashed into the ground, it's chassis creaking as it tumbled across the ground.

_BWOOP! BWOOP!_

"Aw shit…" I said in annoyance, putting my M4 on fully automatic.

The alarm was going off, meaning that we would have LOADS of enemy soldiers on our asses. If they destroyed that data…

I shook my head, trying not to think about the fact that…the fact that Zach and Chemo may have died for no reason. We had to avenge them by getting this information.

I looked through my Aimpoint, shooting 2 snipers who were hiding on the roof. I shot 3 more guys who came out of the building, before running out of ammunition in my magazine.

I put it on my back, pumping my SPAS-12. The door was locked shut, with a huge steel bolt. Axel put a charge on the door, blowing a huge hole in it.

I dolphin dived in, shooting the first 4 guys who were up close. I pumped it again, blasting open an Iranian's chest.

_BRAKA BRAKA, BRAKA BRAKA!_

I threw myself unto the ground, barely dodging the rounds that where thrown my way.

A Russian had pulled out the tripod for his PKP, and was unloading in my direction.

I jumped forward, rolling before whacking him in the face with the buttstock of my gun.

He reached into his back holster, pointing his Makarov at me. I stomped on his hand, pumping my gun again before blowing a hole in his head.

I jumped to the frame of a door, barely dodging the bullets fired from a whole fire team.

Axel, Kid, Pac, and Blackburn all formed on me, the others regrouping with Soap.

I grabbed one of my Nine-Bangers, pulling the pin out. After 3 seconds, Axel nodded to me.

I tossed it in, and it exploded.

_POP POP POP POP, POP POP POP POP, POP POP!_

We rushed in, the 6 soldiers inside trying to rub their eyes out. One of them blindy fired their M240.

The bullets hit Pac in the stomach, sending his blood on my face and chest as he dropped his M4.

We killed all of them, and I began to drag Pac to safety.

He pulled out his M9, firing two rounds at an advancing hostile.

"Come on, just go without me!" He yelled.

Kid walked over to him, pulling out him medical kit.

"Don't worry, I've got it handled! Just go; I'll meet up with you at the data room!"

I hesitated, but continued my way up the stairs, with Blackburn and Axel watching the rear ends.

I reloaded my shotgun, before blasting 2 guys who tried to rush us.

We all formed up on the door, before hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

We all trained our guns on it, before realizing it was Kid, coming up with a limping Pac.

Axel began to put a breach charge on the door, but I put up a hand for him to stop.

"I have a better idea." I said to him.

I folded my stock back, putting it in a more close quarters friendly form. Then, I kicked the door in.

_BWOOSH!_

I shot two soldiers who were recovering from the blast, before chucking my knife into the throat of a soldier who was trying to destroy what we came for; the computer with the data on it.

I pulled out my USB, hooking it up the laptop. Kid then sat down in the seat, cracking his knuckles before beginning to hack into the system. I ran into the hallway, firing my shotgun at the support beam about the stairs.

It collapsed, somewhat blocking the entryway.

'_There, that should buy us some time'_ I thought.

I turned to the other entrance, empting the last of my shells at the Spetsnaz squad who was coming to destroy the information.

I tossed the shotgun aside, pulling out my M9.

I shot the guy coming up the stairs, before the running down the corridor, pulling out my KA-BAR.

I tackled one PLR member, shooting his two comrades before slitting his throat.

I picked him up as a human shield, blasting a 4 more hostiles in their chests and heads before dropping his lifeless body.

"Done!" Kid yelled, coming out with the USB. He tossed it to me, and I pocketed the device.

The rest of my squad came out as well, weapons at the ready.

We all climbed the ladder to the roof, where the others were waiting.

I pulled out my com-link, patching the chopper pilot through.

"This is Nails, Black Arrow Lieutenant Co-Commander. Operation F.O.R. completed. We are waiting at the exvil, over."

"Alright, this is Whirley Bird 20-06, coming in at rendevous point, over."

Just then, a chopper came down on the building.

Abby, Robot, Rocket, and Montes all entered the chopper, when I turned my head a to whirring sound…and it wasn't from the chopper.

SCREEEE!

My head whipped around, and then I saw where it was coming from; another Hind D was flying in, firing it's rockets at the AH-6.

BOOM!

The chopper got pushed back the explosion, sitting on the edge of the building.

I ran to the chopper; jumping forward to grab Abby's hands before she fell to her death.

I caught her, with Montes holding unto her shin for dear life. Our chopper fell down, exploding in an awe-inspiring explosion.

After pulling them up, I saw the biggest threat; the Hind had emptied out about 15 varied Iranian and Russian operatives.

I fended them off with my M9, until it clicked out of ammo. Kid got shot in the gut, making a last stand with his M1911A1.

I covered him after reloading, letting Worm pick up Kid and help drag him away. The rest of the squad began to run, with Soap motioning for me to come.

"Come on Jonathon, stop fucking around!" Soap yelled, firing his .357 magnum at the chopper's rotors to no avail.

I crouched, before firing my whole magazine at it.

"JUST GO!" I screamed, pulling out my M4.

I emptied out the rest of my magazine, effectively killing the pilot. It crashed, the following explosion sending me tumbling to a hole in the building.

I crawled forward, my fingers searching for a nook or cranny for my fingers to grab.

I finally found one, holstering my M9 before flinging an M67 to where the soldier's were beginning to enter.

Axel ran over to me, diving to grab my hand.

The concrete I was holding unto cracked open, me and Axel's fingertips smacking.

"NO!" Axel yelled as I fell down, pieces of debris following me down.

* * *

SNAP. CRACKLE. POP.

I slowly began to stir, my entire body in pain.

My right arm was impaled on a piece of rebar, with the bone bent at a painful angle. I slowly began to get up, putting pressure on my right leg as I began to stand. It was good, and I began to stand on my left leg.

Bad move John, bad move.

Waves of pain burned through my leg, as the bone began to break further underneath the huge piece if concrete that covered it. I nearly passed out again, staying awake through sheer willpower.

I finally looked at the wound, blood seeping from torn limb. I ripped my arm free of the pipe, screaming in pain as dust got into my lungs.

I grabbed a bullet from my vest, and put it between my teeth.

Biting on it, I put both of my hands on the rock that was crushing my leg.

1…2…3!

I pushed the stone off of me, practically jumping away from it.

I slowly stood, limping over to a desk that sat a few feet from me.

I laid my injured arm on it, pulling out a bottle of emergency peroxide I kept in my vest.

I nervously screwed off the top, preparing to pour it on my wound. Finally, I threw it in.

"YARGGH!"

I slammed my fist on the desk, pounding over and over until the pain subsided and my vision cleared up.

"Okay, okay Jonathon…you're still alive, you can do this."

I pulled a long thread from my shirt, looping it through a rusty needle I had found in the desk.

"Now the fun part…" I said sarcastically.

I prepared the needle, before shoving it into the shredded skin.

"AH, AH, AH, AHHHHH!" I screamed, punching the desk over and over.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, and my hands began shaking uncontrollably, the pain causing me to lose control. I regained myself, and grabbed the needle again.

"Come John, get your fucking shit together! You're a former marine, you were trained for this!"

I jammed it in, biting the bullet as hard as I could to avoid screaming again.

I did it 2 more times, with little for than a few whimpers.

I pulled the thread tight, finishing off with a few shredded pieces of cloth acting as makeshift bandages.

Finally, I readied myself for one of the most painful parts; snapping my arm into place.

I gripped it, and jerked it into place.

CRACK!

"FFFFFFFFF!" I said, barely restraining another scream. Hot tears began to fall down my face, water mixing with the blood on the work desk. I put it into a sling, which I made from a shred of my shirt.

I tried to stand, but fell back down into a crouching state.

'Note to self; don't put pressure on your broken leg…dumb ass…

Just then, I heard a footsteps, and saw a few flashlights brighten the hallway outside.

I hid under the desk, pulling out my KA-BAR.

"в порядке мужчины, я слышал несколько крики вырываются из здесь. Найти если кто-то здесь, и убить их на месте."

"Да сэр!"

Translation: "Alright men, I heard a few screams erupt form down here. Find if there is anyone down here, and kill them on sight."

"Yes Sir!"

I waited for the opposition to pass, before quietly leaving the room. I barred my knife, ready to stab anyone in my way.

I limped up the stairs, before noticing a soldier standing guard at the top.

I snuck up on him, before covering his mouth with one hand and slitting his throat with the other one.

He fell to the ground, gurgling as he flailed on the floor.

The next few hours were a nightmare; dodging soldiers, cutting throats, and snapping necks.

However, as I began to reach the brighter floors, I was surprised by 3 soldiers. I threw a knife into one of their necks, snapping another's neck, and then… shot the 3rd 5 times in the chest.

BANG.

10 seconds of silence, before the inevitable.

BWOOP, BWOOP, BWOOP! BWOOP, BWOOP, BWOOP!

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" I yelled, putting a few more rounds manually into my sidearm.

5 guys kicked the room's door in, trying to light me up.

I hid behind a desk, grabbing a Russian who came to close to me.

I grabbed his AK-74U, firing 15 rounds at the 4 others. They all shook violently, crumbling to the ground.

I snapped the neck of the unlucky soldier who I had grabbed, before grabbing an extra magazine, as well as a landmine.

I got up, running despite the shocks of pain going through my leg.

I used my uninjured hand to shoot the AK, holding the mine in my broken one.

I made my way up the stairs, using the last of my rounds on the hostiles who were waiting there.

I kicked open the entrance door, chucking the mine in into the air, and killing the squad outside. I pulled out my M9, sprinting out of there. I turned, firing 12 rounds at the sniper's whom were on the hiding on the upper levels.

It must have been 5:00 in the morning, as the sun was just barely poking over the mountains in the distance.

SCREEE!

I turned once again, looking at the where it was coming from; a mortar was now flying towards me.

I shot at it 3 times.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

BOOM!

Although I far enough not to get killed by the ensuing explosion, I was still thrown unto my back by it. I fought to keep my eyes open, but eventually passed out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing muffled yells.

A hand grabbed me around the waist, dragging me with one and firing an M4 Grenadier with the other.

I was thrown into the passenger seat of the pick-up truck technical, with the guy who carried me going into the back to the man the .50 cal.

The only words I heard before the car sped off and I passed out were:

"Hit it Paul!"

Then, my head rolled to the side, and I fell asleep again.

I woke up, lying in my bed back at the base.

I slowly got up, my legs now healed. I looked at my cracked watch, which read 12/22. I had been sent on the mission on 12/15. I ran out, hearing laughter and whoops from downstairs.

You could only imagine my shock at what I saw.

The crowd of soldiers hushed as they noticed me.

Then, I saw who they were talking to.

I pointed a single finger at them, and said

"I thought you 2 were dead."

He guys, just want to say thank you for the support! I made this extra long, as I will probably won't update until Thursday or Friday. I thank all of you for your reviews, and will do whatever I can to make you guys satisfied. Stay Classy Folks!


	8. Brotherly Love And Nearly Fatal Shots

Welp, typed until I got a head-ache. Anything for you guys though! I will also accept any reviews with ideas for later chapters!

* * *

Paul Jackson

The marine who nearly died at the nuking of Ahvaz in Iran. He was talking to a few marines who had recently transferred.

And there he was, smoking a cigarette, sitting on a bench in the back of the room.

Gary.

My brother, who was gunned down by the treacherous General Shepherd. He was alive, and now… I could talk to him.

I walked over to him, sitting next to him. I pulled out a cigarette, and asked "You got a light?"

He nodded, and flicked out his old lighter; the same one I bought him 10 years ago. He lit it, and I took a long drag on it.

"Roach."

He looked over to me, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"I'm…I'm sorry. For everything. " I pulled him into a brotherly hug, patting his back." " For leaving you behind to join military, causing problems when I was in TF141 before, everything. And I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He smiled, and said "I'm sorry for being a dick before about you leaving and stuff… you were ready, but I didn't want to accept it."

I toke one last drag, and then tossed my cigarette in the trash.

Once Paul was done talking to the marines, I went up to him.

"So...it's been a long time since the nuke." Paul said to me. "How did you get out?"

I shrugged, and said " My chopper managed to escape the dead zone, along with Pac, Blackburn, and Montes. The pilot died, but we made it out somehow. Didn't even get exposed to that much radiation."

"Well…I wasn't so lucky." Paul said. " I had to get out of the chopper, and take one of my squadmate's MP5. I sprinted, then ran, the walked, then limped, then crawled, then dragged my body with my arms to get away. I had a concussion, a broken collar bone, and a loss of hope.

"Finally, I made it to a Russian safe house, where I met a man who was closely knit with Makarov, although he disagreed wit his ideas. This man… was Yuri."

Yuri.

The Russian was a hero, that was for sure. If anyone was an asset in tracking Makarov, it was him.

I left Paul, to bump into a 3rd survivor.

Ghost.

The asshole. The jerk. The life-ruining shithead. I would never forgive him for how he treated me when I first joined.

I tried to walk past him, put he stepped in my way. After sizing me up, he said "If you try anything with Abby, I will fucking kill you. Capisce?"

I punched him in the gut, and walked away. He left me alone…for now.

* * *

"Jonathon, we are sending you on a life or death mission. You will be sent with 5 team members of your choice."

'Ace, Roach, Axel, Fall-Out (Paul's call-sign) and Kid' I thought.

"You will attack the main safe house, and attempt to assassinate Makarov, Solomon, or both. Do what it takes, and leave no survivors."

I nodded, and then grabbed up my SPAS-12, putting it on my back before loading my M4.

This time, we would drive there in 2 separate Humvee's, and go in loud.

"Here you go Joe, good as new." I said, handing her the USR. I had changed it's functions, making it a semi-automatic mid-to-long range rifle with an ACOG scope.

She toke it with a smile, and walked off, heading to the car bay.

Abby had dumped me for Ghost, and said if I tried anything with her, she would tell Ghost about how I sung to her, and kissed her on the lips. She would even exaggerate when she asked me to sleep with her, and say we had sex! If she did that…there would be no Nails.

And now, I was developing feelings for Joe. She stayed by me whenever I needed some help, and was a great shot. Now, to see if I had a shot…

I got into the Humvee, with Kid riding shotgun with a metal baseball bat in his hands, and Me and Joe in the back, and a marines named Drake driving. Paul, Roach, and Axel drove in the other. We made our way to the base, weapons ready to burst.

* * *

I jumped out the Jeep, gripping my SPAS-12 tightly. I send everyone in groups of 2's, Paul and Roach, Kid and Axel, Me and Joe. We split up, going left, right, and forward, respectively.

I went into the hallway, my shotgun poking into the rooms we walked past. Then, a soldier emerged from a room down the corridor, his gun raised. I whipped him with the buttstock, and aimed it at his head.

He raised his hands in surrender, dropping his Saiga-12. I stomped his head, knocking him unconscious.

Two more came out the same room; they weren't as lucky. I shot the one on the right in the chest, Joe nearly blowing the other's head off.

I continued down the halls, before stopping by a room where I heard a few voices.

"Hey, you, stop. Those aren't regulation gloves!"

"What? _These gloves_?"

SMACK! SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK!

"Hands up, drop the knife!"

CLINK.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me if you are alone, or by yourself."

"If you want to live, I would start talking."

Joe tapped my shoulder. "I'm gonna find the other's, take care of whatever is going on in there." Then, she was off.

I nodded, then looked into the room, to see Roach holding his hands up, surrounded by 6 enemy soldier's.

He looked in my direction, and I pulled out a custom nine-banger, pulling out the pin.

I nodded to him with a smile, and he smirked in reponse.

But this grenade, didn't just pop.

It exploded with electricity.

I tossed it into the room, standing on the rubber sole boots that were custom for TF141.

But not for the enemy.

I stormed in after the explosion, killing the confused soldiers one by one.

I ran back out, only to be met by a kick in the stomach.

The hostile pushed me to the ground, aiming his rifle at my head. He was followed by 2 others.

"Call off your squad, or I'll blow your fucking head off! Do it now!"

Roach rolled out, shooting the 2 farthest to the back of the room.

The guy holding a gun to my head tried to shoot me, but Roach slashed his throat open. He fell, blindly firing me in the stomach.

I doubled over, but used my SPAS-12 to get myself up.

I couldn't let a wound stop me; we would have wasted the time getting the data last week if we failed now.

I pumped my shotgun, running out and killing two more adversaries. I ran outside, to see Paul…and he was on his knees about 100 feet from me, with 2 Iranian's and 1 Russian all pointing their guns at him. One Iranian pulled back the bolt on his gun.

"Let this be a message to your friends; no one messes with Makarov or Solomon and get's away with it!"

We were powerless; even if me and Roach could kill them without hurting Paul, at least one would be alive to shoot him.

"Damn it…" I murmured, my trigger finger itching.

BANG.

A bullet flew through the lead Iranian's eye, dropping him to the ground. 2 more shots followed, and I knew who it was.

Joe.

I untied Paul, and gave him my M4.

"Come on Paul; let's kick some ass!"

He nodded, and we advanced, Roach and Paul going one way, me going by myself.

I traversed the terrain, stabbing a soldier who was running to an alarm switch.

CLUNK! CLUNK!

I ran to where it was coming from, to see Kid.

He slugged 1 guy with his bat, and stabbed another in the eye.

Then, 2 soldiers jumped off the roof of a building to the left, aiming their guns at him.

I chucked a knife into one's neck, blasting the other in the head.

I picked up one's AK-74, tossing it to Kid.

He caught it, and went back to where I came from.

I ran ahead, hiding behind a crate ahead of me.

I looked up, to see 6 soldiers advancing towards me.

They open fired, and I dolphin dived to the right, shooting 4 of them. I chucked my other knife at one, and shot the last with my final shell.

I walked ahead, not noticing the laser sight on my chest from a distant sniper.

An enemy soldier by my feet stirred, and I pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

'Shit…out of ammo."

He smiled, and aimed at my head.

I awaited the inevitable, then:

BANG!

The hostile fell, a hole in his forehead.

I looked to where the shot came from, to see Joe emerge from the foliage, with woodland face camo on her face.

Then, she went into a prone position, looking down the scope to shoot at the 8 soldiers who came out of a far east building to investigate.

BANG.

One went down, his chest caved in.

BANG.

Another dead, this one a headshot. By now, they had scattered and spotted me in the open, and shot me in the stomach 3 times.

I fell, dropping my SPAS-12.

I pulled out my M9, and toke 5 shots at them, taking down one.

BANG.

Another dropped, spinning to the ground as he bled out.

I chucked my M67, taking out 3 more tangos.

BANG.

The last fell on his back, blind firing into the air.

Joe ran over to me, putting an adrenaline shot in my stomach.

I got up, and reloaded my M9, as well as my SPAS-12.

Joe toke off her scope, and looked down her iron sights.

I looked ahead, seeing that I now face the main headquarters. This was where Solomon, Solomon's right hand man, and Makarov were located.

I ran to the building, and rushed in, shooting the 6 guys who were waiting for us.

I rolled into another room to reload, to see it was occupied by another Russian.

He stabbed me in the stomach, and then pressed a Makarov into my temple.

"Die!" He yelled.

Joe ran in, surprising him.

I took the opportunity, kicking him off and shooting him with my M9.

I got out, holding my wounded side.

I used my com-link to talk to second in command; Paul.

"Paul, where are you guys?"

"We're being pushed back to the exvil, and may have to go soon. Take out the objective and get your asses over here. Kid's joining you, now take out the enemy!"

I pushed my way down the hall, shooting 3 more hostiles before stabbing another who was on the floor.

I turned to the sudden sound of footsteps, to see it was Kid, who's bat was covered in blood.

I checked my ammo, then ran up 3 flights of stairs, taking out 2 enemy soldiers.

I ran up 5 more, and fired my M9 at the duo of sentry's in front of the steel bolted door.

Joe and Kid formed on me, ready to go in.

I placed a breach charge on the door, and then pumped my SPAS-12.

BOOM!

We all rushed in, opening fire on the soldiers inside. Makarov, Solomon, and his executive all grabbed guns and ran into the next room over.

We ran in there as well, ready to shoot.

This proved to our undoing.

BOOM!

Kid ran right in front of a claymore, sending shrapnel into me and Joe.

Kid turned to help, but was shot in the back.

He fell to the ground, and groaning as blood began to pool around him.

I tried to stand, by the pain was too much.

I looked over to Joe, who had taken out her USP .45.

She loaded it, and slide it to me.

I crawled forward, and grabbed it up, pulling back the slide and emptying the entire magazine their way.

I struck the assistant in the head twice, nailing Solomon in the chest once, and got Makarov in the stomach 3 times.

I got up, and picked up Joe, Kid getting up on his own.

I aimed my M9 down the exit, firing a few rounds at the 3 enemy's who came upstairs.

Kid went ahead, firing his AK-74 at anyone who I didn't get to shoot first.

We made our way down the stairs, only to see a humvee drive in front of our next exit.

"Well, we tried." I said to my two comrades.

However instead of gunning us down, Drake jumped out with his M16 and shot east of us.

We got in, our breath finally returning to normal once we knew we were safe.

We drove away, side by side with the other's in their own truck.

SCREEEE!

I turned my head, before feeling the truck flip over again and again.

We had been hit by a mortar, and now we would probably die.

Another pulled up to us, with Makarov and Solomon exiting.

I crawled out, baring my KA-BAR.

Makarov stomped on my hand, and said "You managed to kill the executive…but me and Solomon are not killed as easily."

Drake was dragged out, and Solomon blasted him in the head with his .44.

I was thrown into the back of the truck, along with Joe and Kid.

The truck did a u-turn, and went back to the base.

* * *

Makarov grabbed the garden shears, and placed them by my pinky.

"Let's start small." He said with a smirkas he chopped it off.

"AHHH!" I yelled, fighting against my restraints again.

We were being tortured, and they were starting with me.

He toke out an NR3, and stabbed me in the arm, dragging it along the bone.

I gritted my teeth, before being punched in the face 3 times by him.

"Now, where's your base?" Makarov asked.

I spit a lougie mixed with blood into his face, remaining silent.

He turned his head, before noticing the scar on my arm.

He sliced it back open, letting blood out unto the floor.

Then, he pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Thirsty? I would presume so."

He poured it in, causing a burning sensation to grow in the wound.

I clenched my jaw, before letting out a few screeches.

Tears fell from my eyes, and finally Makarov saw that he broke me.

" . ?" He asked me threateningly.

I shook my head, and stared at my boots.

He pressed his knife to my neck, and prepared to slit my throat.

Then, he pulled the blade back, and stabbed me on the inside of my collar bone. He jerked it upwards, snapping it open.

Then, Solomon came up with his .44, blasting me in both elbows.

He shot Joe in the stomach, before pointing it at my head.

Then, he did the unexpected: he pointed it a Kid's head.

"Alright, Mr. Soldier. Where is the base located?"

Kid's lip quivered, and he shook his head.

"It's on the-" I began, but Makarov slapped me in the face.

"He asked him, not you, John!"

"If you don't answer, I will shoot you." Solomon said calmly.

"Leave him alone!" Joe yelled, fighting her restraints.

Makarov slashed her across the face, before punching her in the chest.

She doubled over, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I-I-I can't tell you!" Kid said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Wrong answer!" Solomon growled, before pointing the magnum at Kid's head.

"NOO!" I yelled, as Solomon pulled the trigger.


	9. 50 cals and Shivs, bro

Sorry for the Cliff-Hanger, but I couldn't resist! :3. Well, it's time!

* * *

CLICK.

I opened 1 eye, than the other.

CLICK CLICK, CLICK CLICK.

He had run out of ammo!

I flipped my chair around, knocking Solomon unto his back.

I hopped my chair unto his chest, pressing the oxygen out of his very lungs.

I looked up, to see Makarov had flipped Kid and Joe unto their backs, rendering them helpless.

Makarov toke out a SR-1 Vektor and pointed it at Joe's head.

"Stop, or I will kill her and your other friend."

I hesitated, but eventually eased up off of stood, before taking Makarov's gun and shooting me in the stomach. Just then, 2 guard's ran in, weapon's aimed at my head.

"Take him to the isolation chamber." Makarov said, leaving the room.

Then untied me and dragged me down the hall, down 5 flights of stairs, and threw me into a room which I presumed was the cell.

8 months later

I pulled out 3 weapons from under my bed: a razor, a shiv, and unbelievably, a home made shotgun I built out of iron bedposts; charge made of pieces of lead from curtain tape and match-heads, to be ignited by AA batteries and a broken light bulb.

It was time to kick some serious ass.

I had also made a flashlight suppressor, which I attached to my gun. However, I only had 8 pieces of lead balls, which I used for ammunition. I would have to use it sparingly, or risk being caught with an empty gun.

I used my cross shaped shiv to pick open the lock, quietly letting myself out. I noticed the guard was a few feet ahead, smoking a cigarette.

I moved up to him, stabbing him the throat. I dragged him back into the room, laying his body down as cover for mine. I made my way outside, taking one of his knives.

Running up to the torture room, I blasted an enemy Iranian in the neck with my gun.

After making it up 3 flights, I stopped to catch my breath.

Then, another enemy soldier showed up right in front of me.

I hid my shiv in my back pocket, and dropped my shotgun, putting my hands in the air.

He advanced towards me, his gun raised to my head.

When he attempted to apprehend me, I shoved my shiv into his stomach, a red pool forming around the entry wound.

His face fell, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

I grabbed his AEK-971, Suppressed Browning HI-Power, and his vest.

I finally made my way to the torture room, and leaned in to the door.

* * *

Joe's POV

It had been months since me and Kid had been separated from John. And the time since had not been fun at all.

The tormentor toke out a car battery, and attached each tong to my finger tips, and turned it on.

It felt like my insides were being cooked from the inside out, and didn't even have the strength to scream.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

The Russian turned to the door, and asked "What's the password?"

"Open the fucking door, ya bonehead!"

He shrugged his shoulders and opened it.

John jumped in, stabbing him in the throat.

He unstrapped his assault rifle, and fired 5 rounds into the other hostile in the back of the room.

Our eyes locked, and then he began to get to work on my ropes.

* * *

John's POV

After killing him, I began to cut their ropes.

I gave Kid the Hi-Power, and Ace the AEK.

I ran outside, and toke off my suppressor, firing a slug into the closest enemy sentry.

We all ran opposite of the stairs, where I chucked my shiv into a hostiles throat. I walked up to an elevator, pressing the down botton.

An unlucky Russian was in there, who was promptly shot my all 3 of us.

We exited the elevator, and our jaws dropped when we saw what was ahead.

An Armory.

I got my old M9 ( I ha engraved in it), a SPAS-12, an M4 with a shotgun attachment, and my KA-BAR.

Kid armed himself with an AEK-971, Deagle, NR3, and an RPD.

Ace was in deadly tongs as well; with an USR, Five-seveN, M1 Trench-knife, and an RPG-7.

We exited, with me capping 2 guards who came to attack us with my M4.

Ace fired a single round into a sentry tower, sending a bullet through an enemy sniper.

As for Kid, he let loose all 30 rounds on an enemy strike team, killing all 6 of them.

Finally, we came up with a plan: Kid would hack the camera's, Ace would snipe, and I would run and gun my through the soldiers who got in my way while I went to the hangar; our meeting place.

I put my larger weapons on my back, unholstering my M9 as well as my knife.

We all split, Kid went to the left, Joe to the right, and I went forward.

Two soldiers jumped out, but I slashed one's throat, and stabbed the other in the head. The guy who's throat was slit was gurgling as he stumbled around, and I fired a round from my M9 into his face.

I violently pulled out my knife, before beginning to sprint through the growing oppostion. I picked up 2 CZ-75's, letting loose fully automatic hell on my foes. I dropped the hot, empty guns, leaving 10 men dead around me.

I picked up a Saiga-12, blasting a hole in the next door over.

After rolling in, I blew an Iranian's head off, practically decapitating the next enemy over with my knife.

A commando jumped out, firing 4 rounds into my leg.

"FUCK!" I yelled, shooting him in the chest.

I fell on my face, crawling forward with the strength in my arms. I pulled out my M9, and shot an attacking Iranian in the forehead. Someone came behind and grabbed me, pulling me up into a fire-man's carry.

I turned, to see Kid. He began to sprint, passing me his rifle.

I shot up the advancing enemy's, but then:

BANG!

A single round from a .50 cal. Flew through my stomach and Kid's shoulder. We both collapsed, and the Russians coverged on us.

* * *

"You will now be executed for your actions. Any last words?"

I spit at his feet and bowed my head, waiting for the bullet in my brain.

BANG.

I opened an eye, to see that a round flew through his throat.

SCREEECH! CRASH!

Joe drove a Humvee with a .50 cal on the top into the area, firing her rifle from the driver's seat.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE, NOW!"

Kid grabbed a rifle, shooting as he carried to the vehicle. He flung me into the passenger seat, and slammed the door as he went into the back and manned the .50 cal.

I'm VERY sorry for this shitty chapter, but I'm haven't been feeling good lately with a wicked stomach ache. My one-shot should be better though. Stay class folks!


	10. Flaming Houses And Hotshots

Joe's POV

"Joe, we're only 5 miles from the base! We can make it, just shake off these assholes!"

I toke another hard right, dodging a rocket from a tank.

BOOM!

Kid fired his machine gun at the Special Forces trucks, sending them spinning into the horizon.

"Alright, take a detour to the right!"

I did what he said, driving off the road into the foliage.

I drove past trees and bushes, before suddenly:

CRASH!

My head jerked forward into the steering wheel, and everything turned black.

* * *

John's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, turning my head to the left.

Joe was next to me, her head resting on the wheel as blood trickled down her forehead.

I grabbed and shook her shoulder, trying to get her up.

"Joe…Joe…"

My door suddenly burst open, an AK-47 pointing at my head.

"Get out, now!"

I tried to move, but I was in to much pain from my untreated wound.

He grabbed me by my shoulder, dragging me out of the totaled vehicle.

Finally, he stopped and put me, Kid and Joe into a clearing forcing us to our knees.

" Get the camera; Makarov wants it on camera."

They set up a camcorder, and pointed it at us.

"Makarov, we caught those prisoners. We will kill them now."

The squad leader pointed his Makarov at my head, before asking me:

" Anything else to say?"

"Yeah… fuck you Makarov."

"Open fire!"

Out of nowhere, Soap, Ghost, Roach, Abby, Dash, and just about every other member of Black Arrow jumped out of the woodland, weapons aimed at the enemy.

_BANG BANG! BRAKA-BRAKA, BRAKA-BRAKA! POP, POP, POP!_

These were the sounds that followed my team coming in.

"Come on, grab them and get out of there!" Soap yelled, firing his M4 SOPMOD.

They picked the 3 of us up, and began to drag us to the chopper, which Nikolai was no was now piloting.

Then, I passed out, the last thing I heard being.

"We need to get his ass to the medical section."

"AHHHH!"

I stood up in my bed, to see everyone, even Ghost and Abby were all around me.

"Wha…what happened?"

Roach was first to speak, saying " You were screaming in your sleep, about…you know…"

"Oh…" I said in realization.

"John, just remember, it's not my fault, your fault, or anyone except those Socia's. And we got payback, we avenged them."

Then, he walked out, followed by the others, except Joe. She kneeled next to me.

"What's 'oh'?"

"Um…" I looked to the ceiling. "I don't know if I can tell you…"

Her brown eyes where filled with concern, and she gripped my hand tightly.

"Please? I just want to help…"

I sighed, and finally decided to spit it out.

"Well…it all started when me and Roach were leaving Dingo's a few years ago…"

* * *

"Whew, that was a pretty nice rumble, eh Roach?"

They called him that because he was so damn hard to kill.

" Yeah, I could use a burger and a cigarette though…"

Me and Roach preferred the fights to the food at Dingo's, so we went to Burger Town and grabbed some cheeseburger's.

While Roach ate, I carried the bag and walked with him home.

Just then, I saw some smoke eminating from the east.

"Hey…" Roach said, pointing in that direction. " That looks like where the house is!"

We began to run there, dropping all of our food as the house appeared over the horizon.

_In Flames…_

_Shit, shit, shit!_

The stench of lighter fluid and ash filled my nose, hair searing of my arms with every bound as I got closer and closer.

I ran into the burning building, with Gary following close behind

"Gary, pass me that sledgehammer!" I yelled to him.

He threw it to me, and I began to swing it into the hot door, my arms getting weak with pain.

_CRACK, CRACK, BWOOSH!_

Me and Roach ran in, to see Mom's, Dad's, and Dylan's burning corpses, their skin crisp and smoldering. I clenched my fists, and turned to Roach, who's eyes were leaking tears.

**No, No, No, No! They can't be dead!**

Then, I saw Dylan begin to stir.

Kneeling next to him, I asked " Dill, what happened? Who did this?"

His eyes fluttered, and he grabbed my hand tightly.

"Those…bad boys…they attacked me, Mommy and Daddy."

Then, his hands fell limp and his head lolled to the side.

I bowed my head, and laid it on his chest, before sobbing, my tears not wet enough to snuff the flames that surrounded me and Gary.

Gary tapped my shoulder, and I immediately wiped my tears away, before walking out the house, then breaking into a sprint.

* * *

"And that's what happened…"

I grimaced as I sat upright, my stomach pounding with pain as I looked at the red bandages on my abdomen.

Joe stood up, and then kissed me on the cheek, before saying "I'm sorry about your family…"

Then she left me, my skin on fire.

And it wasn't from the flashback or the medicine.

* * *

1 week later.

* * *

I finally got out of the medical area, with just one thing on my mind.

I have to talk to Joe.

No guitar, no singing, no asking for where she was. I was determined to find her myself and…ask her out.

I was walking to the mess, when I bumped into her; literally, sending her burger and fries to the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry Joe! Here… I'll buy you another one."

"No, it's okay John, really."

"Well then… at least let me take you to dinner."

"Huh?"

_Shit, I said that out loud!_

"Um…um…well I…"

"Are you doing what I think you are?" She asked me.

"No no, I just, no…"

"Is that so? Because it sounds like you are asking me to…what's that thing called again?"

She began to walk her fingers up my shoulder.

"A date?"

I blushed, and then she hugged me, before kissing me on my lips quickly.

"See you at 8, hotshot!" She said seductively.

Then I was left there, realizing what was going on.

I just got a date.

* * *

Sorry again, but I can't do much of everything again because I went iceskating an hurt my ribs and ankles from falling all over myself like a dumbass. And a stomach virus. And writer's block. But, PM ideas and hopefully this shit will get updated, and chapter 11 will be more readable. Shout outs to:

Where'sDaBeef- Joe

Axel 4-1- Axel

Kid- RockyPower

Dash- SpitFireUSN

Abby- OleSwissMiss

Being Awesome- The fans

Helping out- Spirit9871


	11. Bar Fights And First Date Frights

" GET AWAY!"

**PUNCH!**

"Fuck you Ghost, I just wanted ask if sh-"

**PUNCH!**

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He went for another punch, but I blocked it, kneeing him in the stomach and elbowing his nose with a crack.

Ghost grabbed me, slamming my head into the porcelain sink as my forehead began to bleed as it was opened.

The fragments were imbedded in my cranium, and he flipped me unto my back, stomping on my ribs.

**CRACK!**

"AHHH!"

He kneeled next to me, one hand on my mouth and the other on his knife. Riley pressed it to my neck, whispering:

"I warned you that I would kill ya John. I wasn't kidding."

I plunged the knife into my thigh, dragging it through nerve endings and scraping bone. His hand on my mouth was the only thing that prevented me from screaming out for help.

Ghost pulled out the blade, before reopening my wound inflicted by my fall a few months ago that was on my arm.

Finally, he sunk it into my thigh again, but this time leaving it there.

"Call it a warning." He said, before walking out.

Even with the mask, I knew he had a smirk on his face.

After a few minutes, I got up, holding my injured side as I limped out of the bathroom and dorm, into the hallway.

Right foot, left foot. Right foot , left foot. Right fo….

I fell on my face, blood escaping my wounds as I passed out.

* * *

"John, John, John!"

I opened my eyes, to see that Joe was kneeling next to me, cradling my face in her hands. Roach was sitting next to her, his hands shaking with anger.

"John, who did this?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out…just throaty croaks. My vision was beginning to phase out, and I was seeing 3's.

Joe shook my head gently, before slapping me a few times.

"John, you have multiple, deep wounds and a concussion. Who did this to you?"

I finally cleared my throat and spoke.

"Ghost…Ghost attacked me for getting near Abby…again…"

"Again? How many times has this happened?!" Roach got up angrily, one hand shaking in a fist and the other on his unholstered P226.

"Gary…put the gun down, you'll only make this situation worse…just tell Soap or Mac, they'll take care of this."

He sighed, then holstered his gun and walked out; hopefully he listened to me and wouldn't do anything drastic. As much as me and Ghost butted heads, I didn't want him dead…he was a good guy and maybe we could get back on speaking terms.

"John, were you listening?"

I snapped to attention, realizing that Joe had been saying something to me.

"Sorry…I was dazing off… What were you saying?"

She began to blush, then asked "We're still going later, right?"

I smiled, then answered "Of course Joe, promise is a promise!"

She giggled, then kissed me on the cheek; leaving as Soap, a medic, and Kid came in.

"Nails…what did you do?" Soap asked me, lightly pressing my broken ribs.

I winced, then said "I asked Abby if she wanted to go on a double date with me, Ghost, and Joe, but she said no. She must've told Ghost, because he came into my dorm while I was shaving and beat the living shit out of me…lost a molar to…"

The medic was a guy in his 20's, and he had the weirdest weapon on his back.

_A Daito._

He noticed my staring, because he smiled and said " I forged it myself, solid steel."

I nodded, feeling my wounds being stitched up and adrenaline shots being inserted.

"Well…I can't let this go unanswered. There will be a punishment for this." Soap said, his hands on his sides.

Soap and the others began to leave, but I stopped Soap.

"Hey dude…don't be to hard on his, alright?"

He shrugged, and nodded to me.

* * *

I was now in my bed, where they had laid me down after finding what was left of my body.

I looked a my watch:

_18:46_

I was feeling a little better…but I needed to go on this date with Joe; a promise is a promise and to many people has broken theirs to me for me to do that to her.

I got up, changing into less army styled outfit: an olive drab shirt with my rank on the shoulder ( 2nd Lieutenant), as well as black khaki's. I wore a jacket over it, with 2 Glock 18's hidden in it, as well as my KA-BAR. Lastly, I pulled on my black boots and my black G-Shock as well.

I ran out; accidentally leaving my dorm keys behind.

I knocked on her door, and checked my watch again.

_19:32_

'_Overly-punctual!'_ I thought to myself.

Joe came out; wearing a gray baseball cap, a gray sweatshirt over a red t-shirt, as well as denim jeans and wore red converse.

She didn't wear any makeup, dress or jewelry.

**_But she still, looked, stunning._**

"So…ready to go?" I asked her, making sure my gun wasn't visible through my coat.

"Yeah, let's go." She said, a smile in her eyes.

I walked her to the garage, holding her hand as we went to my car; a blue Mustang me and Roach had taken from the Socia's a while back.

She got into the passenger's seat, while I drove.

I was aiming for a pretty nice 4 star restaurant, dinner range was about $700. I had $500, so I would need to aim low.

"So Joe… you seem awful quiet lately. Is everything alright?"

She perked up, saying "Oh… it's just my first date, that's all."

I smiled at her, saying " Hey, no big deal! It's one of my first as well."

This seemed to reassure her, as she was a lot less stiff now.

We pulled up, and I walked out, helping her out of the vehicle as we entered.

I said to the counter attender "How long's the wait for 2?"

He looked up from his newspaper, and said "I am very sorry sir, but this estblishment only does reservations on Thursdays…this is why we don't have a wait."

My shoulders sank in dissapointment.

**_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_**

"Oh…thank you anyway."

He nodded, before going back to his paper again.

"Sorry Joe…I shouldn't have just came without looking into it properly…"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, saying "Hey babe, it's alright! Let's go there instead."

I turned to where she pointed; a bar.

I shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

We came in, and I sat in a booth across from her.

A waitress quickly attended us, handing each of us a menu.

I quickly surveyed it, and said "I'll have chicken fingers and potato skins, with a cocktail of Brewmeister Armageddon and Sink The Bismarch."

She smiled, saying "An adventurous one! And the lady?"

"Um…same drink, but a burger and fries please."

The waitress smiled, and wrote it down on her notepad before leaving into the kitchen.

I looked over to the bartender, and was shocked by who it was.

_"Yuri?!_"

The Russian stopped polishing glasses and his jaw dropped when he recognized me.

_"John?!_

He came around with 3 glasses and a bottle of SKYY Vodka, pouring some out for us.

"Here; on the house!"

Yuri turned and said "Free drinks; on me everyone!"

The 30 other patrons cheered and clapped, and the other waiters and waitresses began to pour out; taking orders. Me and Joe got our food and began to eat.

However, just 10 minute into it, 6 guys came in. And they definitely looked like they wanted trouble.

The lead one slapped down a waitresses tray, while the other 2 began to bother Yuri.

"Eh Cossack; why don't you play in traffic for a little?"

Yuri held a bottle in his hand, saying "Back off Jeremy; I said you can't come back after what you did to that women last week."

Joe turned pale; her knuckles whitening as she clenched the table in her hands.

I got up, saying "Hey, leave him alone asshole!"

He and his friends pulled out their own varied knives.

"Anything else to say smart mouth?"

"Yeah…you just brought a few knives…"

I stabbed my knife into the table.

"To a gun fight!"

I tossed one gun to Joe, the other to Yuri.

I grabbed my knife, stabbing the leader in the stomach.

I toke a knife in my shoulder, and put a fist into the assailant.

_BANG BANG, BANG BANG!_

Joe shot one of them, sending his blood all over my clothes.

Yuri had killed 3 of them , leaving all of them dead.

He tried to give me my gun back, but I pushed it back to him.

"Call it a gift." I said, laying my $500 on the counter.

I walked out, feeling the alchohol take its toll.

Suddenly, Joe collapsed. I picked her up and put her in the passenger seat; driving back to base.

I carried her bridal style to her dorm, now realizing that I left mine.

"Hey Joe...you were really nervous at the bar after hearing about the women, Is everything alright?"

She put her face in her hands and began to cry, her shoulders rocking as she hunched herself.

"When I was younger...I tried to stop my Dad from beating my little sister...and when I did...he...he..."

I didn't need her to finish; I had heard enough and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She recoiled at first, but then fell into me.

All of a sudden, we were on the bed, kissing and hugging each other like there was no tommorow.

What happened after that…is beyond me. But this time…it wasn;' as clean as Abby.

* * *

Oh, so that went down! Thank you guys for the support and know that Vade from The Unloved will debut next chapter, if things go as planned. I will also do 3 random one-shots which you guys can choose the topic of. Later guys!


	12. Ruined Walks And Bullets Talk

Second to last chapter! Next story will be MW3 themed, so have your O.C.'s ready! And sorry Axel 4-1…I haven't been able to find a place to put your O.C…I'll try my best though.

* * *

I slowly got up, looking over at Joe. We both looked at each other with a look of bliss on ours faces before falling back down.

"Wow." Was I could manage to say.

Who knew that the body could give that level of pleasure that was so rewarding, so exhilarating…but so wrong in my morals. I mean…wasn't it against my religion to have sex outside of marriage?

But hey, I guess it's worth it to make my woman happy.

It's been 4 months since we done that, and she wasn't pregnant. Although… We did it again and now she was, just by 1 month. Me and her had become almost inseparable after that, eating in pairs, walking in pairs, going on missions in pairs (or trio's, if Kid decided he wanted to come as well.)

Me and Ghost finally stopped fighting, once he saw that I was with Joe now. And if he did decide to brawl, I would smack the shit out of him. I heard Abby and Ghost are officially getting married next month, and I would still go, just to show there were no harsh feelings.

But the thing is… my relationship stands ahead of theirs.

* * *

"Come on John, let's go out to lunch outside of the base. Somewhere simple, not to fancy."

"Well, we did manage to go to The Golden Tiger last week…"

The Golden Lion was the restaurant I tried to take Joe to a few months ago, and we couldn't get a damn reservation.

We held hands, walking to a café when a black van suddenly pulled up next to us. And 6 armed men came out, aiming their rifles at us. Other civilians ran away in fear, while I stepped in front of Joe to protect her.

"Hands in the air, or I will shoot! Do it now!"

I pushed Joe to the ground, pulling out my M9 and firing it 5 times.

BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG! BANG!

I killed 2 of them, the other 4 running for cover. I picked up an AK-74, folding the stock inward as Joe followed into the café, pulling out her own USP .45.

BRAKA BRAKA, BRAKA BRAKA!

I threw myself behind a flipped up table to dodge the bullets that whizzed past me, 2 hitting me in the shoulder and the other in my side.

I fell, firing my gun into the van's engine and fuel tank.

BOOM!

The van went up in smoke and flames, the driver falling out with his skin charred. I relaxed for a second, only to see 2 more vans, as well as a jet black Dartz Prombron Monaco, which Makarov stepped out of, holding a Micro Uzi.

He fired, destroying more glass and furniture. Suddenly, a grenade fell next to me and Joe. Without even thinking, I jumped on her; saving her life.

BOOM!

I felt the fragments and heat burn my back, as my vision began to fade.

"Joe, go! Run and leave, save yourself!"

I got up, leaning against the wall as I fired the assault rifle at the advancing opposition.

"No John; I won't leave you!"

I shook my head, saying " Joe, remember, your fighting for 2 lives now!"

He stubborn gaze fell as she laid a hand on her stomach, realizing what I had said. She was pregnant, and I couldn't lose my child and my spouse.

I kissed her lips, before yelling again.

"GO!"

She ran, tears falling down her face as she make a headway for the outside.

Slipping a cigarette into my mouth, I held my injured side I my rifle clicked out of ammo, my M9 not lasting much longer.

There were Russian bodies littered around me, all holding various weapons in their dead hands. I grabbed an RGD-5, pulling out the safety pin and hiding it in my hands.

Makarov came over to me, pointing his Uzi at my heart.

I opened my hands, but he grabbed it from me, chucking it behind him; not caring in the least that he had just killed 3 of his men. He pulled me up, slinging me over his shoulder as he shot any civilians who had been brave enough, or stupid enough to try and fight him.

He flung me into the van and sped away, taking to God knows where.

* * *

I woke up wearing nothing but a tank top, shorts, and a few bullet holes. Makarov emerged from the shadows, brandishing a sledgehammer and an NR3.

"Here," He said "Hold this for me." Then, he stabbed the blade into my side, twisting it to knock loose a rib or 2.

I fought against my leather restraints, but to no avail. Another stab in the stomach, then a sledgehammer swing to the knee. All of these were still not strong enough to break me.

He shot me in my other knee, before punching me repeatedly. He went into his pocket, pulling out a small radio.

"Flood the playground." He said, a lack of emotion in his voice.

He then left me, letting the doors close. I looked at the ground, to see scalding hot water was slowly rising, going an inch every few seconds.

I tried to move myself, but if I did, my chair would fall and that will surely result in me drowning.

Within a minute, my body was knee deep in hot water, burning my skin to an unhealthy red shade.

Another minute passed….and another…and another….

I was neck deep, with my entire body, save my head, was radiating with pain.

Finally, right before my nose was submerged, the water began to drain out. Makarov back in, holding a bucket of water.

"Here John, cool off." He said, tossing it into my face.

The freezing cold water chilled me to the bone, causing me to shake in my very clothes.

"Well John, we are here again…you know what I want, why don't you just tell me. Or…"

They dragged in someone else , another soldier who had a bag on his head by the looks of it.

"He could tell me instead?" His cronies pulled the bag off.

**_Kid._**

My jaws dropped, and I tried to break my straps again.

"Makarov, leave him the fuck alone!"

He pointed his M1911 at Kid's head.

"Watch your tone, or I will shoot him."

He faced Kid, pointing the gun at his temple.

"Where, is, the, base."

"I-I…it's…"

He pressed the gun harder.

"Last chance."

Kid trembled, then blurted out:

" It's on the Bering Sea, 20 clicks north of Chukchi!"

Makarov smiled, then pulled back the slide of his gun.

"Thank you…now I can relieve some stress."

Then he fired, blowing a hole in his head.

_**"NO!"**_

I broke my restraints, punching the 1st guard in the throat. He collapsed, choking to death as I toke his ballistic knife. I shot it, nailing the 2nd guard in the throat.

Suddenly, the burst of adrenaline ended, and I fell on my back, all of my body tingling in numbing pain.

Makarov spoke Russian into his radio, which I wasn't able to understand.

2 more Spetnaz members came in, pulling me up as the dragged me to a very large cell.

* * *

I was tossed in, my body aching even more. I looked up, to see 2 more prisoners inside; a 2 boys and a girl.

The first boy was in one of those new sneaking suits, the one FOXHOUND used….wait a second… he was smoking a cigarette, wearing a bandana…this was the special forces legend!

**_Solid Snake._**

"David?" I asked in uncertainty.

"John? How did you get here?"

I chuckled nervously "I got my ass captured to save my spouse…"

He smiled. "A spouse? You really changed, didn't you?"

"Yeah…this isn't the Green Berets anymore."

I turned to the girl, squinting my eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You look a lot like Gary…you know him"

"Um…he's my younger brother."

"I figured…my name's Vade."

The last one was grown man leaning on the wall, smoking a cigar.

_**Price.**_

"Price, you got your ass captured again?"

He flicked his cigar down, saying "At least I know how to get myself out by myself. You needed help every damn time…"

I rolled my eyes, before asking Snake "A little help? I think my leg's broken…"

He grabbed me up, putting me on the bed with a grunt of effort.

"Here, have a smoke." He said gruffly, handing me the nicotine stick.

I lit it, before taking a long drag on it.

"Guys….one of my comrades just gave away the base's location. We need to get out and get there before some shit really goes down."

They all nodded, waiting for further instructions.

"Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

7 hours later.

* * *

**Unknown POV.**

"Hey asshole! Give me my cigarettes!"

"I don't have em; you have my cigars!"

I groaned in annoyance, opening the doors of the large cells.

"What the hell are yo-"

**John's POV**

My plan worked, as a guard was attracted by the racket we were creating.

Vade grabbed him by his head, snapping his neck like a toothpick.

Snake dragged his body under the bed, being sure to grab all of his gear. Strange enough, this guy was a Genome soldier…which meant yet another enemyleader who we had to nuetralize. We managed to salvage:

- A Famas

- A suppressed Mk. 23

- 2 throwing knives

- 1 grenade

Snake grabbed the rifle, Price toke the knives, I got the pistol, while Vade got the small bomb.

I shoved an adrenaline shot into my torso, easing my pain. I managed to stand shakily, aiming with 2 hands instead of 1.

I walked out, crouching as my gun shaked from my lack of energy.

I fired a suppressed shot into a close camera , listening to it fizzle out. Snake fired his loud rifle into a guard who came to investigate.

**_BWOOP! BWOOP!_**

"Let's make some noise!" Snake yelled, sprinting ahead of me. He blasted 13 rounds down the hall around the corner, causing a few voices to scream out in pain.

I turned, firing a single round into an enemy's head. I tossed my gun to Price, who had already used both of his knives.

I picked up a riots shield and M9, running into the hall next to Snake. I fired 5 rounds down range, blocking 4 bullets from a Famas. I picked up another Famas, sliding the pistol to Vade as she chucked her grenade to kill an enemy strike team.

I heard a loud speaker tune in, a British voice saying "Kill them all! Don't allow them to escape!"

I ran with the other 3, firing 6 bullets in the torso of another soldier. Snake did a flip kick, sending another hapless hostile in a wall as he put a bullet in the Genome's head.

We barged down a door, the open area's of an outside hangar.

I few choppers began to rise, their rotors whirring noisily as a machine gun strafed at us.

I slid behind an unactive tank, to see a FIM-92 nearby.

I loaded a rocket into the launcher, locking unto the farthest rocket.

**FWOOSH!**

_**BOOM!**_

It spiraled out of control, blowing up a couple of feet away from me.

I fired my rifle into the cockpit of another, downing that bird as well. Snake shot down 2 more, leaving just 1 to fend for itself. It landed; the pilots coming out with their hands up.

We knocked them out, sparing their lives.

Snake piloted, while I sat in the co-pilot seat with Vade and Price in the back.

We rose into the air, flying back to base.

* * *

I began to see smoke as we neared the base. We landed in the wooden foliage near it, with all of us departing quickly.

I was surprised to see Axel, Gary, Ghost, and Joe; all with heavy weapons.

Gary ran to Vade, hugging her as they finally saw each other after months and months of non-contact.

However, I barely noticed Joe kissing me, as I looked at the base.

Enemy choppers were attacking, and ground forces flooded it.

**" WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"** I yelled, sprinting to my home.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! Cliffhanger! I could use a few O.C.'s for allies in this, so I will accept as many as I get before I upload! Stay Classy Folks!


	13. We've lost so much

Last chapter, this is where it all ends for this story. But don't worry, I have a sequel planned, as well as an multiple AU's and a "The Last Of Us" fic. And prepare for O.C.'s to kick ass!

* * *

"Come on; there isn't much time!"

I entered our broken base through the back, hefting a Famas on my shoulder as I kicked down the door. Inside, were 2 pinned down TF141 members. I fired my rifle at the Russians ahead, killing them all.

They both turned, standing up as they reloaded.

" New recruits?" I asked.

"Not really new, but yeah, to tf141."

They're callsigns were Thorn and Night, Thorn holding an M27 and Night with a M653.

I shrugged, before grabbing up an AKM with a foregrip. I fired into a door knob ahead, before bashing the door down.

I was met by Soap, Abby, and…Kid….

"Kid? But…"

"I heard about it. That wasn't me, it was some other marine."

I raised an eyebrow, before Soap handed me my fatigues, vest, and my M9.

I loaded it, before snaking down the hall to an enemy patrol. I fired off 2 shots in the back of an enemy soldier, before sweeping another's legs. I shot the 3rd, and stabbed the one on the floor in the throat just as he got up.

I holstered my pistol, aiming my Kalashnikov at the Russian ahead.

**BRAKA BRAKA!**

He fell, 4 rounds in his body. Another emerged, but I slammed him with the butt of the gun, pointing my rifle in his face.

"Where's Makarov?!"

"I won't tell you a fucking thing, asshole!"

I kicked him in the stomach, pressing my knife against his throat.

"Where. Is. He."

He finally gave up, saying "He's not here, Solomon toke all of his forces and a quarter of Makarov's to take care of this!"

I shot him in the head, taking his SR3 as I pulled out the stock.

I turned behind me, to see the team had gone somewhere else.

"Lone wolf…I'm not surprised." I said to myself. Walking through another door, I was met by the sunlight, seeing more enemy forces pour into the base.

An enemy with a Remington 1700 was in front of me, picking off my allies.

I slit his throat, before body slamming him off the platform as I grabbed his rifle.

Crouching, I looked through my scope at an enemy helicopter, lining up the crosshairs with his head.

"Later asshole." I said as I pulled the trigger, putting a round right in his skull. The chopper swung in circles, before crashing down into the ground forces below.

I looked down, to see Soap, Abby, Joe, and Gary pinned down by a humvee's .50 cal. A single shot into the gas tank toke it down, sending it up in a huge explosion.

**BOOM!**

Soap turned to me, squinting as he covered his eyes. I gave him a thumbs up, before firing again into an enemy soldier that was sprinting towards his position. Soap nodded, them helped push his force forward.

Someone tapped my shoulder, getting my attention. I turned, to see it was in fact Ghost.

"Damn dude, they don't call you Ghost for nothing! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I saw a smirk form under his mask, before he pulled back the bolt on his ACR.

"We've got company; cover me with the rifle." He said, jumping off of the deck as he rolled behind some debris.

I fired another shot, this one in the head of an enemy sniper. A shot flew past my shoulder, putting a hole in the wall behind me.

I rolled out of he way, popping off another round in his stomach. The Iranian slumped over as he clutched his stomach in pain.

A BTR began to fire it's heavy machine gun in my direction. I sprinted to the other side,ducking behind some concrete.

"Ghost, smoke that armor!"

He nodded, before sprinting towards it with a grenade in hand.

Ghost knee slid, before chucking a grenade into the barrel as he rolled from under it. After a few seconds, the BTR bucked as smoke began to billow out, then another explosion racked as it's turret flew a few feet into the air.

I dropped the sniper rifle, shoving a magazine into the SR-3 as I flipped myself over a railing.

I joined Abby and Roach, helping them to fend off an advancing enemy force. I chucked a grenade at another squad, flying bodies following the explosion. Then, I did something stupid.

Giving Abby my rifle, I toke out my pistol and knife, charging the Russian's like a mad man.

I fired 2 shots into one's chest, stabbing another in the throat. Abby popped off 3 shots into an enemy soldier that was trying to get the drop on me.

Running up to a Humvee, I opened the door to see a dead marine in the passenger seat, a bullet in his head. I pushed him out, making room for Roach. Abby got in the back, while I drove and Roach managed shotgun.

2 friendly vehicles, one holding Joe and Kid, the other with Paul and Soap, pulled up next to us.

Abby turned behind us, popping another trucks tires as it spun out and exploded.

I kept the car steady, even as bullet pinged against it's chassis. Suddenly, an RPG flew by and sent Paul's hummer rolling backwards.

"NO!" I yelled ramming the truck that the rocket came from. It slid, smashing into Kid's and sending both spinning out into the dust.

"Dammit…" I muttered under my breath, looking up to see a bridge ahead. On it, was Solomon's personal helicopter, plus 2 escorts.

I drove at it at full speed, noticing the bomb's to late.

**BOOM!**

The explosion threw the car forward, sending us flying inside of it.

I got up groggily, before looking up to the humvee was on it's side.

I looked over at Roach and Abby, to see the latter was pinned under a seat.

"Just go!" She yelled, pulling out her knife to cut her seat belt.

Roach was already out, firing at the two choppers in the air, the 3rd lagging behind: Solomon's.

Me and Gary sprinted towards it, jumping in to grab the landing gear of the Chinook.

I grabbed it successfully, but Roach missed it by a few centimeters.

However, I grabbed his hand before he could fall to his death.

"I got you bro!" I yelled, swinging him inside.

I pulled out my side arm, putting 2 rounds in the skull of an Iranian commando. Another came at me with his knife, but I jabbed him twice in the eyes, stepping behind him. I chick winged his arm, slitting his throat using his own knife.

(Check Army of Two: Devil's Cartel Melee, you'll see what I mean.)

A shot sounded, with Gary flying backwards. I turned, to see Solomon pointing his .44 at me now.

I jumped to the floor, dodging a bullet as I wrestled with him.

I tried to point his gun at him, put only succeded in firing a shot into the pilot's skull.

The chopper spiraled down, crashing down.

* * *

I got up groggily, to suddenly snap to reality.

I grabbed Solomon by the collar of his shirt, dragging him and Roach out.

"Roach, you okay?" I asked him in worry.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine."

I smiled before putting a gun to Solomon's head.

"I'm leaving this to you bro; kill or capture."

A few tense seconds past, before he finally decided:

"Capture."

I pulled out my com, before speaking into my radio.

"This is 2nd Lnt. Jonathon Sanderson, reporting here with Master Sergeant Gary Sanderson. Solomon has been captured, ov-"

I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a tackle.

Turning I saw Solomon take Roach down over the bridge, into the water below.

"NO!" I yelled, diving in after them.

I swam around, to see a few bubbles flow out of Gary's mouth.

I went for him, to feel a sudden punch hit the side of my head.

Solomon was attacking me, drawing an underwater pistol.

I punched him in the face twice, before slitting his throat open. The water around him was tinted red, as he suffocated slowy on his fluids. I kicked him in the chest, sending his body flowing away.

I grabbed Gary's motionless body, swimming to the surface.

Then, just as my lungs felt ready to burst, I made it up.

I did mouth-to-mouth, pressing the water out of his stomach.

However, his chest wound from the .44 didn't helpt me much.

He put a hand on my shoulder, saying softly "Jon…it's okay. I'm with the other's now. Mom…Dad…Dylan…"

I shook him, hot tears falling unto his face as I denied the facts.

"No Roa-"

"No…call me Gary. You earned it bro."

He shook my shoulder one last time, before saying "Stay gold bro, stay gold."

Gary gasped, before falling on his back.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, pounding my fists on his chest.

I cried as I watched the rest of my squad come towards me grimly, tears on their faces.

Joe hugged me, but it couldn't calm the fire in my heart. I wasn't sad.

_**I was fucking pissed off.**_

_**And wanted revenge.**_

* * *

Jonathon Sanderson- WIA, Ranked up to Captain

John Mactavish- WIA

Abigail Hill- WIA

Gary Sanderson- KIA

Simon Riley- WIA

Lachlan Power- WIA

Josephine Tyler- PIA (lol)

John Price- WIA

De'Andre Brown- WIA

Rose Percil- WIA

Alexandria Smith- WIA

Well, that's a wrap! I want to give recognition to:

Hawkeye33 (formely OleSwissMiss)

Axel 4-1

Blossom Sanderson

Captain Hall

Gvsz

Where'sDaBeef

Aussie n00b Hunter (formerly Rocky Power)

Admiral Chirko

Spitfire USN

D-Zombie Dragon

Crystal Maiden

Call of fiction

Spirit9871

ABT COD

Later guys, be ready for a kick ass sequel!


End file.
